Rolling into the Black
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: It's kinda the sequel to AirBourne Players Club. Just this time we see a lot more of Tyler as he trys to find love with one of his friends who is his current girlfriend. Will they make it or will they crumble? We see more of Josie and Corey. Is everything going strong with them? What does Josie's father have to do with anything. co-written with Escapingreality84
1. Chapter 1

Tyler followed in behind Corey. He was suppose to be dropping Corey off but decided to stay at Corey's place. They had just got back from the road. Josie and Tommy were both gone. Corey had called and informed his wife that he was home. She was out with Tay and Noah doing who knows what. "Dude don't you have your own place?" Corey just wanted a few minutes alone with out Tyler. He wasn't sick of his friend, but he had been around him enough in the last few days. He just wanted a moments peace before husband and father duties were to began. Not that he didn't mind them. He loved being a husband to Josie and being a father to Tommy.

"Yea but my girl's not home yet. She wont be for a few more hours." Tyler explained jumping on the couch.

"Dude. Respect my home." Corey shot at him with a dead serious glare saying I'll kill ya if you do it again.

"Someone's a bit grumpy today." Tyler mumbled. "I'll take my chance's at home."

"Good. I don't need ya here anyways." Corey shouted after him. Normally he wouldn't let Tyler get on his nerves but today everything seemed to get on his nerves.

Tyler got into his car and headed home. He hated that he lived a whole good 5 minutes away from everyone else. But the up side he had a beautiful women waiting for him at home. Over a year ago him and Paige had a nasty break up and they have yet to say a single word to each other. His love life with Cadence was never an easy one. They had been friends for a long time back when he was first starting out on the indy scene. Through out the years he had lost contact with her a few times. The last time she came into his life he couldn't let her go. They started out getting to know each other and slowly eased into the roles of being together. So far things have been good with a few rocky moments along the way. But it's all been worth it. She was tough. That's something he had always liked about her. She would never turn down the chance for a spurring session with him. She kept him on track as well. He plopped himself down on the couch and played a little Madden 13 before she would be home.

Cadence Marie Cross was 5'7, 135 pounds, mostly muscle. She had long silky auburn hair and fair skin. Not that you wouldn't notice as she was dark from tanning. She had piercing dark blue eyes. And she never let anyone push her around. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to fight. She loved wrestling but it just wasn't violent enough for her so she went on to fight in MMA. She loved making her opponents bleed. She grew up being told not to do it and that she would never make it in a man's sport. That made her push herself that much more. But here she was standing on top. She spent her time going to school's and places to speak to young kids that they can do anything they set their mind to, that was when she wasn't training for a match. She enjoyed talking and getting to know the kids and that was what she was doing the last few days and she was happy when she pulled up to her house she shared with Tyler. She walked through the front door tossing her stuff off to the side.

"Babe your bag doesn't go there." Tyler yelled from the other room his eyes on the tv screen. He knew she put her bag by his. It was just routine to do so.

"I'm only adding to yours baby." She replied walking past him messing his hair up she walked into the kitchen. "You eat yet?"

"No I figured on take out if that's ok with you. What have I told you about my hair?" Tyler yelled turning his game off.

"That's fine. Not to but have I ever listened?" She asked as he walked through leaning against the counter. He shook his head. It was useless to tell her but he still did. "And I'm not gonna start now. You don't care when I'm pulling it when we're intimate." She slid on the counter and he moved over standing between her legs. His fingers skimming on her bare legs, his lips engulfing hers. Her legs locked around his waist. Before they got too carried away Matt and Tay with Ally and Noah and the happy family of Josie, Tommy and Corey walked through the door.

"Learn how to knock you fuckers." Tyler growled out pulling away from Cadence. "What are you all doing here? You have homes go use them." Cadence smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice Colby." She warned. She rarely called him Colby, mostly when was she pissed at him and when they were intimate.

"Uncle Tyler that costs you 5 bucks. Fork it over." Ally said smiling holding her hand out. Tyler pulled some money out.

"You got change for a 10?" Ally shook her head. "Then the next naughty word I say around you is covered."

"Deal." Ally took the money putting it in her pocket for safe keeping until she got home to put it in her swear jar.

"Dude if you could remember stuff you'd know that you invited us over for the fight tonight." Corey replied handing Tommy off to Josie.

"Order some pizza and there's chips in the cupboard. Us girls are gonna head outside and soak the sun up well you guys watch and bond." She kissed Tyler walking to the door. "Oh and baby you make a mess in my living room you are cleaning it up." The guys tried to hold their laughter in but it didn't work as they burst out laughing. "That funny Matt, Corey? You guys help with the mess you get to stay and clean it up." She turned on her heel and followed the girls outside letting the kids play. They got outside sitting down and started to laugh with the scared looks on the guys faces. Tyler groaned wishing he didn't have his man cave under construction. They grabbed what food they wanted and headed in to watch the big fight. Tyler made a quick call for pizza as they waited for the fight to start.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls laughed and all headed into the backyard leaving the boys to think of what Cadence said. She grabbed some snacks and headed to the back with the others.

"You can go watch the fights if you want, we know you want to," Tay said shifting Noah in her arms because the baby was getting heavy.

"And miss hanging out with your kids, so I don't think so," Cadence laughed, "I get to play and then if they start crying hand them right back. The main event match is the only one that matters anyway." She then put her arms out and Tay laughing passed Noah over. The baby cuddled, looked at who had it, and went back to sleep.

Being their relationship was the newest of the bunch, the other girls were wondering how Cadence was doing with Tyler being on the road. He had recently started being full-time on the main roster in "The Shield" and they both knew it probably would have somewhat of an effect on their relationship. Not too shockingly with how strong of a person Cadence was, it didn't seem to bug her much. Especially because she had her own training to keep her busy along with her new friends. She was more concerned with how Josie was doing now that Corey was starting to do weekend house shows leaving her alone with the baby. Josie had pretty much taken off from her normal job, only doing a few events a year. Mostly ones that involved WWE when she got a call from someone in the office in a panic. Tay was also busy herself with training down at FCW or NXT, whatever they were calling it that week, helping the divas division become stronger and more prepared to prove themselves. Now that her arch nemesis Kelly Kelly was gone, she knew she was able to know that the training she was working so hard on wouldn't be blocked because of some untalented Diva getting a push. It also helped that Matt currently was training himself to get back into the ring there. Noah normally was either with Josie during those times or Mrs. C if she was around.

"Can I just tell you what a life saver Mrs. C is," Josie said holding Tommy so his feet were on the ground so he could practice standing. Ally sat in front of him trying to convince him to walk to her. He giggled, and obviously wanted to, but couldn't figure out the balance. "I mean there isn't much I could wear to the shows that is going to shock that crowd anymore. But walking in with Tommy in his backpack hanging in front of me, and Ally there to help me, I must've looked crazy. I mean bringing a baby to a show is kind of nuts, but I swear he is already into it, and gets it."

"Wish I could understand it more," Cadence laughed.

"Come to a show with me. They are a lot of fun."

"You should!" Ally spoke up looking up from playing with Tommy, "It's a lot of fun, and you can sit next to me!"

"We'll then, if I have a seat, I definitely have to go," she said with a smile.

"We watch Raw too at my house,"Ally told her, And our couch is comfier than the metal chairs." She loved when the girls and the kids came over. It was always fun, but it did sometimes make here hear imaginary ticking of her biological clock. But then she would remind herself that her and Tyler were having fun and in no rush for that when they were enjoying being alone. "So what was the worst part of being pregnant?" she asked.

"No ink," Tay quickly answered.

"No dyeing hair. My hair was so so so boring," Josie laughed.

The group continued to talk, occasionally checking their phones to find out how the fights were going. Each knew if they went inside either they would get distracted on their own, or Ally would follow. Noah was still fast asleep, and Tommy wobbling holding onto his mother's hands.

"Come on, Tommy, you can do it. Work to your friend Ally," Ally told him. He tried moving his legs knowing he wanted to get to her. When he seemed to have his balance, Josie let him go forward. He didn't go anywhere but slowly down. He looked around confused, but didn't cry.

"SHIT," he said before he lifted himself up and started crawling to his friend. –Tommy's first word had everyone in shock, except for Ally who was now playing with him.

"Was that his first word?" Cadence asked.

"Of course my kid wouldn't go with the normal Mama or Dada. And I thought we were watching our mouths at home."

"But he used it in the correct context kind," Tay got out through laughs, "So you have a smart little boy on your hands."

"Can't really blame Corey, because I'm sure I'm just as at fault."

"Could've been worse," Ally said, "He could've said a worse word." She then turned back to Tommy, "Silly, baby. You are lucky you don't have any money or I'd make you broke. Now say Ally…Al LEE." He just smiled and tried to reach for her hair.

"I should probably let his father know he missed his first word. Poor Corey is so concerned over missing things now that he's on the road that I'm taping everything. Lots of cute videos of Ink and Tommy crawling around the house looking for him. I'll just wait to see if it was a fluke or he says it again." As like on command.

"SHIT!" Josie shook her head.

"Oh the joys of children. Come on, Tommy, let's show Daddy." Everyone got up and followed her inside to find out what the reaction would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was quick to take Noah from Cadence when they walked into the room. You could tell Tyler was trying to bite his tongue about the girls joining them. Not that he minded, but he just had to make a smart ass remark but he was trying so hard not to. He had learned the hard way a few times that Cadence could easily man handle him. Cadence shot him a look challenging him.

"What brings you girls in here?" Tyler asked keeping what he wanted to say in.

"Oh you'll get a kick outta this." Tay replied sitting by Matt, Ally joining them.

"Little Tommy here said his first word." Corey's face lit up sitting his son in his lap, letting Tommy grasp his fingers with his little hands. Corey looked up at Josie, bouncing Tommy.

"What he say?" Corey was quick to look back at his laughing son. Corey stopped with the disapproval from his son. Tyler went to pull Cadence onto his lap his elbow hitting his beer knocking it on the floor spilling all over the hard wood walk away. Tyler was quick to jump up and get the mess cleaned up. Josie was going to make a comment on Cadence getting Tyler domesticated. But she didn't get the chance as she heard her son's sweet little voice.

"Shit." Tommy spoke up. The girls held their laughter in. Matt couldn't do that and broke out into a laughter fit.

"Da..." But Corey was quick to catch himself. "He takes after his father, he's a heel." Corey smirked. It wasn't like Tommy would understand that he wasn't allowed to say that word. Tyler sat back down Cadence curling into his side.

"Ally I have a question for you?" Ally looked at her uncle Tyler wanting to know what it was he wanted to know. "Why doesn't Tommy have to pay you for swearing?" Tyler wasn't being serious but everyone in the room took it that way.

"How is a little baby suppose to have money Tyler?" Josie questioned sitting on the arm of the chair that Corey was in.

"He has parents doesn't he?" Tyler retorted with a cheesy smirk.

"I got this aunt Josie." Ally stood up pulling the 10 bucks out of her pocket. "You see this Colby?" She asked. Tyler nodded, everyone else was trying to hold their laughter in and they looked on with serious looks on their faces. "You paid it for Tommy. Do you wanna pay for the other times too?" Tyler shook his head no. "Then keep your mouth shut about things like this mister." Ally stuck her tongue out making everyone laugh.

"Would you keep your daughter under control?" Tyler asked looking to Tay and Matt. "And maybe keep her away from Josie as well."

"Now I see why they all talk smack about you babe." Cadence said getting up to answer the phone. She had recognized the number to be from the hospital. She just wasn't sure why they were calling her for. "Hello?" The fact that it was her step mother didn't help any. She was quick to learn that her father was in the hospital after suffering a stroke and he didn't have a very good chance to make it. Cadence dropped the phone, it hit the floor the battery flying out.

"Baby what's wrong?" Tyler asked concerned running into the room hearing something hit the kitchen floor.

"Dad. Hospital. Stroke. Not gonna make it." With each word she said it still didn't seem like it happened. She didn't have time to figure it out at home. She hurried through the living room grabbing her keys. "I'll call you." She headed out the door ignoring Tyler's pleas to let him drive her to the hospital. Tyler sat down sighing. He really needed to be with Cadence and her family right now. Mr. Cross or Lyle was always like a father to him. He knew that he had to explain to everyone what was going on.

"I need a ride to the hospital." His voice was filled with worry for his girlfriend and her father.

"Why? What's happened? Is Cadence hurt?" Matt asked. He liked Cadence. He could see the good she was doing Tyler. There was something special between the two of them. He could only hope that Tyler didn't mess it up. Tyler told them every little thing that he knew which wasn't much. Matt told him that they would take him if he didn't mind sitting with the kids in the back. Tyler didn't mind and once everyone had their stuff together they left. The main event of the fight long forgotten about. Tyler was relieved that Cadence was still sitting in the car. He didn't want her to be driving in the condition that she was in. He ran over to the car making her slid over to the passenger seat. Cadence was still in shock by the time they got to the hospital and to the right floor. Her sister Tessa ran over hugging her. Tessa was much like Josie but Tessa was 16 soon to be 17. She dropped out of school and got her GED. She worked a few lose end jobs. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to follow in her sisters foot steps. She hated being compared to Cadence. She loved her sister but she didn't want to be her.

"How's dad?" Her family had moved here shortly after Cadence had so they could be closer together.

"Bad. We haven't been told much. But I know if he croaks I'm not living with that bitch from hell." Tessa replied glancing over at Hannah.

"She's not that bad and dad's still alive Tess."

"It's just like you. You're always to busy to have time with me and now when I would rather live with you, you kick me to the curb."

"I did no such thing and it's not just my place Tess. Tyler lives there as well."

"Look I hate to see you two fighting. And we all know that we shouldn't be fighting right now. Tessa you are more then welcome to come live with us but there will be rules. You're still under age." Tyler spoke up with authority in his voice.

"What he your lap dog or something?" Tessa shook her head storming off. This was the last thing that Cadence wanted to deal with when she came here. She knew that her sister and Hannah didn't get along and they were always fighting. Tyler pulled Cadence into his large embrace holding her as she finally let the tears slowly roll down her face. All she wanted was for her dad to be ok. She wasn't ready to lose him yet. She let Tyler hold her, soothing her. Keeping her calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for Cadence the group at this point in their relationship was used to dropping everything for some unexpected situation. Before Tyler had even pulled out of the driveway Tay had already pulled out her phone to call Mrs. C who was more than happy to watch all the kids as the group of "adults" went over to the hospital to check on their friends. Ally wasn't thrilled with being left behind, but Matt convinced her that Mrs. C was probably going to need some help with Tommy crawling and cursing, and that she was the best one of the job. Tommy seemed to know his friend wanted to leave and actually crawled over to Ally signaling he wanted to be picked up. That sold it for Ally and she was ok with not going. The group dropped off one of the cars, and the kids before getting ready to head for the hospital.

The group wasn't fans of hospitals but they knew it was important to be there to help their "family" members. Out of all of them the boys seemed to have the best relationship with their birth families than the girls. Tay and her family had gotten better and through all the drama, especially with Ally and Noah being around, but they were also far away. Josie, we'll, she considered her friends her real family and still didn't mention her past. Even when planning her wedding Corey learned to quickly drop it. She had apologized to him, but told him as far as she was concerned they didn't exist. She did promise she would tell him about them someday. He was fine waiting. He had thought maybe with Tommy, she would want them to know. But when she sent out her birth announcement it was to their friends and her connections.

Josie felt bad about not telling him, but she was still trying to deal with the feeling that she was never good enough involving them. They hadn't tried to contact her in the last ten years since she had left and gone to Florida alone, so she figured why should she bother with them? She figured they probably knew where she was and what she was doing anyway. They had the money to burn to keep tabs on her. She could almost imagine them shaking their heads at her even now. But looking around the car, she knew she was in a better place and truly knew what it was like to be accepted and loved for who she was, and what she did or much about her addictions to pain pills she had only briefly touched on with them. Only one friend knew about her past life and that was her tattoo artist who had helped her clear her mind and focus on herself. Matt was driving, Tay shotgun and her and Corey were in the back. Their hands were linked and she leaned over resting her head on Corey's shoulder. Out of nowhere her cell randomly said "DUMBASS"causing everyone in the car to jump.

"Someone remind me to turn off the sound before we go inside," she said as everyone laughed.

"Should I be scared what you have set for me when I text you?" Matt asked.

"Probably. This is what happens when Tommy is sleeping and you guys are all training and traveling," she clicked on the phone and read the text. She then laughed, "Supposedly Tyler is willing to pay me to strike some fear into the heart of Cadence's sister. This sounds like it could make things interesting."

"She's like 17 right?" Tay asked, "I know she's mentioned her and how she doesn't get along well their step mom."

"I think so. Wonder what happened. Sounds like it should be an interesting story if he's willing to pay me and all."

They parked and walked up to the hospital entranced shocked to see Tyler standing there looking stressed instead of inside with his girlfriend.

"Is everything ok other than the obvious?" Matt asked first. Tyler randomly went off on a fast rant which no one quite understood. Josie held herself back from giving him a slap in the back of the head, and calming asked him to repeat that slower.

"Her sister wants to come live with us." His friends all looked at each other unsure of what to say. They loved Tyler, but his maturity level was about the same as a kid. Plus he was insanely busy being back on the main roster, and the pressure of that had been getting to him anyway.

"We'll, I'm guessing you don't like that idea?" Tay asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it scares the crap out of me. You guys all survived having kids and all, but I don't know if I can deal with it. She's a nice girl when she wants to be. And I know she has issues and all, and I have the room and want to help, but I don't know. UGH." He still wasn't making a lot of sense but they all understood.

"Don't worry about it all now," Josie said going into the "families'" shrink mode, "You need to get inside and be there for your girlfriend. If it's the only option you'll work it out. And if you are scared, remember when you are on the road, while I hang out local. So nothing to worry about ok. And I could always use another mother's helper when Ally is at school so don't worry. Let's go in."

What Josie said distracted him enough that he was able to focus a bit better. He knew it wasn't worth worrying about right now so he led them inside.

Once up to the floor, they could tell Cadence wasn't much better. They knew her sister was part of the cause. She told them all it wasn't looking good and that it really was just a waiting game. Tyler sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. It was strange seeing someone who they all knew was so physically strong being close to breaking. They all offered their support and looked around to find seats to wait it out with her. Corey had Josie's hand in his, and squeezed it pointing at the kid chilling alone in the corner. She was glaring at the group while pretending to mess around with her cell phone. Corey and Josie said nothing, but sat down near her with a chair separating them to give her space.

Corey and Josie then did like her and took out their phones. They texted each other about if they should say something or not, but decided to hold off for the moment. They both smiled enjoying the pictures Ally was sending to keep them updated with how the babies were doing, and how as of that moment Tommy was watching his mouth. Matt and Tay went to the cafeteria to get everyone coffee and they all just waited to see what was going to happen, and how they would make it better. They weren't a normal family, but they were still family and would be there for each other no matter what life threw at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cadence was thankful that her new found friends had showed up to support her through this. It made her feel like she was apart of the group they had formed. She slowly got up walking out of the waiting room. She needed the fresh air; to be alone; to clear her mind. She loved her sister she did but she wasn't sure her relationship with Tyler could make it through the drama her sister was sure to bring. She was never one to pick boyfriends over family but this time it was different. She couldn't imagine being without Tyler again. Her family meant the world to her but Tyler meant a hell of a lot more.

"Someone seems deep in thought." Cadence let a soft sigh out hearing Tyler. "I'm here for you baby. Always." Cadence turned burying her face into his chest.

"I can't lose him. He's always been there for me every step of the way no matter how little or how big. I can't lose him too." Tyler let his fingers rub small circles in her back.

"Cadence you're not gonna lose him. No matter what happens he will always be around watching over you that will never change. And for your mom she's up there right now watching over you, your dad and your sister." Cadence kissed Tyler's cheek. She was 20 years old. She was a few weeks away from her first big fight. Her debut into MMA. The fight she had been dreaming of. She was in the middle of training when she got the call that her mother had been shot at the bank. She died on the spot. There was nothing anyone could do. It was her dad that pushed her and kept her going. She went on to win her match dedicating it to her mom. That was 4 years ago. "Lets go see if they have heard anything."

"Give me a minute and I'll be right up." He nodded kissing her head walking off. Cadence stood there watching him as he walked off. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked back up. To give herself some time she took the stairs. She wanted to clear her mind of everything. She didn't even get the chance to tell Tyler her big news either. That alone brought a smile to her face. When she walked out of this hospital she would train her heart out and push herself past her limit for her dad.

"Someone seems happy." Tessa snapped still not happy with her sister. "Is this what you want dad to die?"

"No Tessa I want him to live. I'm happy because I get the chance of a life time to fight in the UFC." The smile never left her face.

"Every thing is always about you. We only ever did shit if you benefited from it. It was never about me. Fuck all of you." Tessa stormed off needing to be alone.

"Good thing Ally's not here." Matt muttered out. Tyler like most ignored Matt's little comment.

"Is it true? I heard that Dana was going to start a womens division and that he signed a few women. But you're going to the UFC?" Tyler asked trying to hold his excitement in. Cadence grinned nodding her head. Tyler was quick to pick her up spinning her around. Cadence kissed him sliding to her feet.

"I was going to tell you at home but then this happened and I forgot all about it. Next month in Vegas I debut."

"So training mode until then huh? Tyler asked. Cadence nodded her head.

"That's kinda huge deal isn't it?" Corey asked holding a smirk on his face.

"Oh you know nothing to major." Cadence replied. Before the rest had a chance to say anything about it the doctor walked out looking at his clipboard. The waiting room had went quiet waiting to see what was going on.

"Cadence Cross?" Cadence turned walking over to the doctor.

"How is he?" She asked not sure if she was ready to hear what the doctor had to say.

"He's fine and he will make a full recovery. He's asking for you." Cadence nodded telling him thanks and followed him to the room her dad is in. She took a deep breath walking into the room. She sat down by the bed taking his hand in hers. Tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"How are ya feeling?" She knew it wasn't the best question to ask but she was at a loss for words.

"Like a million bucks sweetie. Nothing can stop me from watching you live your dream." Cadence smiled.

"Speaking of which. I debut in the UFC next month. All thanks to you. I'm living my dream pop. It's time for you to focus on Tessa. She needs it more then I do."

"Will do sweetie. I'll let you get back to that boy of yours. I love you Cadence."

"Love you to pops." She kissed her dads cheek walking out. Letting her sister and step mom go in. She walked over to the group wrapping her arms around Tyler's waist. She filled them in on what was going on. Since everything was ok everyone headed out.

The second Cadence walked through the door she headed straight up to bed. After her day today she was exhausted. And tomorrow her training was in full effect and this would be her last good night of sleep for the next two weeks.

"I was thinking that we could head to the gym tomorrow morning and we can work out together like the old days." Tyler said walking into the room stripping down to his boxers. Cadence smiled watching her boyfriend.

"You only want the workout to end back here in this bed." Cadence smirked.

"Is that so wrong that I want to make sweet slow passionate love to my very beautiful girlfriend?" He asked slipping under the covers.

"No nothings wrong with that. But that's not what we do. You never last long enough for that."

"Oh we got jokes huh?"

"Always do baby." Cadence kissed his cheek curling up to him. He kissed her head pulling her closer to him.

Cadence woke up bright and early waking a very sleepy Tyler up. Cadence let him fall back asleep. She headed to take a shower. She jumped feeling lips press against her neck. The more his mouth worked her neck over the more she couldn't hold her moan in. They soon became one, Cadence was pressed against the shower wall as Tyler moved in and out setting a steady pace. Once they had finished up with their pre workout they headed off to the gym for the main workout. After they changed they met in the middle making bets on who could lift more and what not. They had a 100 bucks on the line.

"Seriously all you have on you is two 10's and a 20?" Cadence asked as they walked out of the gym the sun beating down.

"I didn't think I would need more then that to come to the gym." Tyler retorted slipping his fingers through hers as they walked to the car.

"You owe me." She teased sliding into the car letting Tyler shut it for her walking around getting into the drivers seat.

"I'll pay you babe but it wont be in cash."

"Oh really now?" Cadence asked resting her hand on his thigh. Tyler took a shaky breath trying to keep his composure well her touch burned through his jeans.

"Yes really. But you'll just have to wait." Tyler smirked taking her hand in his.

"Now I'm scared." Tyler shot her a look stopping at a red light. "Well it's not like you to do whatever it is you are planing in that head of yours. I trust you I do but I'm scared to see what it is you do."

"You have no reason to be scared." Tyler spoke. But deep down he was freaking out. He had no idea what to do or where to began. He was gonna need help with this one. Not only did he want it to be special for her but a nice little night out to celebrate this huge milestone she finally got to. He knew just how hard she had worked over the years to get to this point. Not only was it important to her but to him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the waiting room was thrilled with the news that Cadence's dad was going to be ok, and also that she had her first UFC fight coming up. It would be a good distraction for everyone to escape. The boys were already trying to figure what their schedules were like to see if they could get to Vegas or not depending on their work schedules. Tay and Josie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They would probably think the same way though, if they didn't have the kids at home. If the fight was late enough, they would probably order it once the kids were asleep though.

Tessa sat there in her own little world. She looked bummed her dad didn't ask for her. However, after her sister was done, she was asked in and looked a little bit happier. The others were planning out the next meet up and letting Cadence know if she needed anything to let them know. They were about to head out when Tessa came out of the room. Josie told the others she would meet them in a second and turned back. She walked over to Tessa who glared.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me. You only know my sister because she's dating one of your wrestling freak friends." Josie just smiled but had to keep herself from laughing in the little girls face.

"Just figured you could use someone to talk to," Josie reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "With everyone traveling, I'm normally just home with Tommy if you need anything. I get this stuff is scary, so even if you just need to curse someone off call or text me." Tessa looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that for me?" she asked.

"Because sometimes all anyone needs is for someone to stand up, and offer help. Someone did that for me, and I'm all for forwarding the favor. So if you want to throw out the card, go for it. But if you change your mind, I'm around. Also, with Matt going back on the road…I'm going to lose his daughter as my mother's helper if you are ever bored and need some extra cash. Think about it." The teen still looked confused but nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night." And with that she turned and left Tessa alone. She joined the other and the all got back in Matt's car to collect their kids, all of which who were sleeping on Mrs. C's couch.

"Did Tommy watch his mouth?" Josie asked as Corey scooped him up.

"Not really, but I really did expect him to pick a different word as his first,"Mrs. C laughed.

"Are we really that bad?" Josie said semi embarrassed but amused.

"I wasn't thinking anything bad. More like something wrestling related. I can't wait for when he starts chanting "Let's go Daddy" at some of the shows."

"I'm not going to lie," Corey told them looking down smiling, "I can't wait until that either."

"I'll try to teach him, Uncle Corey," Ally said with a yawn as she made Matt pick her up. Tay picked up Noah and the group said good night and thank you one more time. Matt offered to drive them around the block, but Josie and Corey said they would be ok to walk through the yard.

Josie could tell Corey was exhausted from all this traveling and the running around so she sent him to shower. All this family talk and thinking gave her curiosity at the moment. She turned on the computer and went straight to google. It had been a long time since she did that search or even cared to look. In the beginning it was more searching her own name to see if she was still noticed to be missing by the media and all. That was more of a survival technique if she would have to change her look or move. But now she typed her father's name into the search box. It didn't seemed anything had changed as she read over the articles. Out of nowhere she couldn't help but start laughing. It would make sense this would someday happen. Her father was an active shareholder in UFC. She couldn't believe after all her years of avoiding him and the rest of the family their worlds were about to combine. She looked over next to her computer and saw a picture of her, Corey, and Tommy from their wedding day, and Tommy looked adorable in his little tux. She smiled, it was definitely one of the best days of her life. And if she hadn't gone through all the crap she had, she would've never got there. She laughed to herself thinking she should send them a thank you card. That's when Corey popped in the door.

"Everything ok?" he asked in only his boxers.

"Yea,"she cleared the history of her computer, "Just amused by randomness. Let's get to bed."

She shut down her computer and went with Corey. Thanks to all the drama she was officially where she was loved and belonged.

The next day the group was all at training or working out, Ally was at school, and Josie had the little ones. Mrs. C came over and they enjoyed their tea like they always did.

"So when are we going to go get tattoos again?" Mrs. C asked. Josie laughed.

"You have an idea of what you want?"

"I kind of want to get one for my grandchildren. One's by blood and my neighbor ones. Maybe lady bugs to represent them."

"The boys will love it," she teased, "I have to admit the itch has been getting to me. I haven't gotten one done since Corey and I got Tommy's footprints inked on our legs. Guess we survived enough maybe I could do something for the anniversary early."

"We'll definitely start thinking about it, because I already have Tay in." Josie laughed again, they had created a monster, "We should talk to your artist friend about some sort of family crest for all you guys. I'll get it too, as long as it isn't huge."

"I'll talk to her. She loves stuff like that. And I'll see when she's available for a girls tattooing session."

Josie checked the clock and her phone. Tay texted training was running a little late and she'd be there soon. She told her not to rush the kids were sleeping and they would be fine. She told her she would go to the bus stop and risk the weird looks from the kids on the bus if needed. Tay sent lol and Josie and Mrs. C went to check on the kid…still both fast asleep. Yesterday was kind of bad, but today was definitely going to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Cadence spent her days training. It seemed that it was never ending. She knew as the days went by Tyler was getting annoyed that she didn't have time for him. But she couldn't help it. Along with the training she was schedule for a few schools spread out across America and she was quite tired of hotel rooms every night. She was ready to head home but she had to head to Vegas for the contract signing, the panel and some radio interviews. It was late and she was exhausted. The only thing she wished she would be doing was curling up with Tyler but that wouldn't happen for another week yet. She got her luggage out of the car and headed inside. She got to the counter finding it weird that she didn't have to sign anything. All she did was give her name and they handed her a key card. She let it go for now walking up the flight of stairs to the 2nd floor finding her room. For a second she thought they gave her the wrong room. The TV was on but she heard Tyler's laugh from one of the beds that were out of view. A smile graced her lips walking further in she saw Tyler kicked back on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tossing her bags to the side landing by his. She found it weird and strange for him to show up here like this, but it was a nice surprise.

"It was cheaper to come here then home. We don't have any pets and I talked to Tay and she said she would check on the place. If not her then Josie." Tyler explained turning the TV off. Cadence wasn't exactly thrilled about Tay or Josie checking on her house. She was friends with them to an extant and she knew it would take so much more for her to really be in their circle. She was grateful they would do that but she had a feeling they weren't doing it for but for Tyler. "I was tired of you not being home when I was. The last 2 weeks have been a nightmare without you." Cadence smiled awing him as she slipped her shoes off joining her boyfriend on the bed.

"I've missed being without you but we both knew it would be like this at times. We both love what we do and neither one of us is ready to give it up." She turned to look at him. "I would never ask you to give up your dream either. There's no sense too." She didn't want Tyler to have the impression that she didn't want Tyler to make a name for himself in WWE or live his dream. She wanted him to do everything he wanted. She has always supported Tyler no matter what and she will still support him in any crazy ideas of his. Supporting Tyler would never change.

"I know you wouldn't babe. I could never make you choose. We love what we do their's a price for that. But I can't and wont give you or my dream up. We just gotta make time Cadence." You could call him selfish all you wanted but he loved what he did and he loved the girl he was with. He could see himself settling down with Cadence and that thought alone scared him.

"We are and we do, but uh how did you know I would be at this hotel?" Tyler smirked.

"I've got my way babe."

"Digging through my stuff is against the law. I can have you arrested for that." Cadence sent a pillow flying at him.

"We both know the cuffs would be used for other things." Tyler smirked winking.

"You seem so sure on that don't you?" Cadence questioned snuggling up to him, a light pink tint on her cheeks. As a reply Tyler kissed the top of her head. Cadence didn't remember much as she slowly drifted off to sleep feeling safe in Tyler's arms.

Tyler smiled from his spot on the bed as Cadence ran around the room making sure she had everything she needed. Cadence had a few radio interviews spread through out the morning then she had the rest of the day to spend with Tyler before he had to head out. Cadence kissed him telling him she would be back in a few hours. She walked out the door only to turn around and walk back into the room.

"Uh Cady you do know that you have to leave the room to get things done?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow. Cadence nodded looking at him. "Then what?"

"I figured we could spend more time together if you come with me. I have a few hours between interviews to waste. So why not waste them with you?" Cadence asked looking at him. Tyler nodded in understanding getting from the bed getting his shoes on. It would be nice to spend a few extra minutes together before he had to leave. They headed out hand in hand. Tyler let Cadence drive since he didn't know where she was headed.

They headed inside the first radio station. Tyler hung back. He didn't want them to focus on him. It was about Cadence not him. This was her dreams coming true and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for her. Not if he could help it.

"We have UFC's newest female fighter Cadence Cross with us. How do feel about joining the UFC?"

"I feel on a cloud nine Jim. I've dreamt about this for years now. I'm excited but at the same time I'm nervous. I don't wanna mess this up for myself or for any other Women's MMA fighters."

"How does this nervousness effect you in your match?"

"It doesn't. Ever since my very first match I've been nervous. I feed off that. It's weird I know but I need to feel the nervousness there in order to perform my best. The day I stop being nervous will be the day I walk away from this sport."

"We hear MMA guys say they wanna wrestle. We hear wrestlers say they wanna do MMA. We see it as well. To name a few we have Brock Lesnar, Bobby Lashley, and Batista. Have you ever thought about wrestling instead?" Cadence took a deep breath.

"I was on my high school wrestling team. I love wrestling, I have friends that are in WWE, ROH and TNA along with on the indy scene. Now I don't really understand it nor do I really watch it, but I do. To be honest I would've wrestled but then I saw an MMA fight and it sparked this thing with in me that this is what I wanna do. I love the fact it's a real hard fought fight."

"If given the chance when you retire from MMA would you think about about a career in wrestling?" Cadence knew Tyler would love hearing her response for this question.

"Honestly. I don't know. All my life has been focused on training for Mixed Martial Arts. The thing is I'm not getting any younger and at some point I wanna settle down and have a family. Will I jump ship from MMA to wrestling? Well I wont say it wont happen, I believe the saying is never say never. But I don't plan on retiring for many years to come."

"Are you ready for your fight against Ronda Rousey?"

"I do have my fair share of fights with her. I'd like to think we're good friends at this point. I always enjoy fighting her. I've lost my fair share against her and I've won just as many. This one like all the others will be an epic show down on who the best women fighter is. It's no secret that the match is for Ronda's Women's Bantamweight Championship."

"One last question. Did your family always support you?"

"No, but they wouldn't stand there and hold me back from my dreams. They found it easier to support me then fight me on it. I'm thankful I have my family's support for this. Without their support I wouldn't be here. They gave me the drive and the pushes I needed when I was ready to give up."

"I think we're all happy they did that for you. We wish you all the best Cadence. We know you gotta get back to training for this huge match in your career." Cadence smiled telling them bye. She slid the head phones off walking out to meet up with Tyler.

"So you think about joining the wrestling business huh?" Tyler questioned a smirk on his face.

"The thought has always been there. Like I said never say never about it. I don't know what my future holds for me. Or for us."

"I know Cadence. No one knows what the future holds. Now lets head to the gym so I can win my money back then go get a bite to eat before your next interview."

"Well baby. First off you can't win your money back, secondly I don't wanna stink for my interviews and thirdly I'm starving now." Tyler laughed and they headed out to eat. Cadence was lucky she didn't have to worry about cutting or gaining wait for her fight. But that didn't mean she didn't watch what she ate. She however didn't eat any meat well she was training for a fight.

Once they ate and finished up with the last of the interviews Cadence drove Tyler to the airport letting him know the next time he came home she would be there waiting for him. She had to stay in Vegas finishing things up the next few days before her fight in a little less then 2 weeks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie and Tay did a drive by past Tyler's house making sure everything was in place. The neighbors recognized them and waved as they pulled over in front of the house for a second, as the boys babbled some deep conversation in the back, that ended with giggles.

"You two are chatty today," Tay said looking back at them.

"They are probably making fun of us our something," Josie laughed, "Let's hope this ride helps nap time happen."

"SHIT!" Tommy yelled.

"You like nap time and you know it, so no cursing. Do you want to do a look inside, or are we pretty convinced nothing exciting is going on inside his place from doing drive-bys before?"

"I'm not sure why he's so nervous about it while he's away for the surprise visit. I guess I understand Cadence is normally home and all when he isn't. If he had some kind of animal in there I'd understand him wanting us to check multiple times. He's just starting to get better paydays now, but maybe he's afraid of fan girls."

"Oh him dealing with fan girls is going to keep me amused for the rest of the day. And Cadence dealing with them amusing me even more. She really needs to come to a FCW show with me."

"Did you hear that interview she gave?" Tay asked, "About how she'd like to try professional wrestling." Josie shook her head no, "I know she did wrestling in the high school and all. But I definitely got to get her in the ring in the back yard to see how she is and all. If she's interested I'd be more than willing to train her and get her a try out whenever she's done with MMA."

"Awesome. I'm sure she'll like that. And it will help us bond more. I know she isn't scared of us, even if she's heard the stories from Tyler. But I know he's scared because she isn't buddy buddy like we are. He doesn't understand girls, but we knew that. We've already had an F-ed up relationship from the beginning anyway."

"We'll have to force her into one of our cheesy girl nights with Allie, that will make him happy. Maybe we could even have her drag her sister."

"That might give Tyler are a heart attack, but should make him happy at the same time. I think it would be good for the kid though. From the five seconds I talked to her at the hospital, I think she's just at that normal trying to fit in stage in her teen years. Hell, I was in that stage way into my 20s."

"Um…speaking of Cadence's sister," Tay started, her voice softening, "Isn't that her hoping the fence into Tyler's back yard." Josie turned and looked seeing Tay was completely right.

"And now we know why we are checking. I've never seen him so scared of anyone like he is that girl. Ok, I may run my own business, but what time is it in Vegas and what time was his flight?" Tay did the math as they both tried to remember what time Tyler had to catch a plane to get off to Raw. He had been "playing hurt" for that day Friday's house shows, but was meeting back up with The Shield after the show, to drive together for Saturday. They figured if they were figuring out time right, he should be bored in the airport right then. Josie pulled out her phone after making sure the car was still in park and called.

"What?" a tired voice asked.

"Hello to you too. Um, there is a situation and we just wanted to check what the correct course of action."

"Josie, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hey, you are the one who wears the whole bullet proof vest to the ring, work on the lingo. But Tay and I decided to do a drive by on our way to get coffee while Al is still at school, and we'll we're pretty sure we just saw Tessa hope the fence into your backyard."

"Wait what? She's would've had to get a ride or walked real far. Plus she should be at school. She knows her sister and I are away. Cadence talked to her last night. Fuck."

Josie pulled the phone back a little letting Tyler getting his cursing out.

"So, do you want us to confront her, or see what she's doing at least? We have the boys in the car and all." Tyler was silent obviously trying to figure out what to do. Cadence was in the middle of training and he wouldn't be able to get her opinion. He didn't want to hurt Tessa's feelings, but he couldn't exactly play dumb incase no one knew where she was.

"This is grown up shit, god damn it. Um, can you just make sure she's ok? I'll try and get in connect with her sister and her step mom. My plane leaves soon. UGH."

"Don't worry, Ty, we've got it covered," Tay called out, "Just get your plane and to the house shows." Josie hung up, "We'll we both know you are the scary one, so I vote you check, and I'll stay here with the kids." Josie laughed.

"Of course, throw me into the fire," Josie laughed, "Remind me to kill him when he get's home. I'll be right back."

Josie got out of the car, after going over a quick plan with Tay. She chose to go around back to see if Tessa was like Tyler and liked camping out. But no one was there. She slipped around the back deck, and saw a back window was wedged open a little bit. She looked inside and saw Tessa going through the fridge with an overnight bag sitting on a table. Josie hid by the side of the house and texted Tay. They decided it looked like Tessa was planning to stay, so they might as we'll check on her. Josie went around to the front, and took the key out of the hiding place. She gave a little salute to Tay and went in.

"Tessa, it's Josie," She heard the girl drop something in the living room, "You want to go get coffee with me, Tay, and the babies?" Josie walked into the kitchen and the teen slowly closed the fridge staring, "We can swing by a diner or Mcdonalds or something if you are hungry." Josie walked into the kitchen and Tessa stood there staring shocked. Josie walked passed her closing the window she had left open. "Ya gotta be careful with all the random thunderstorms in the area. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Um..I ugh have study hall last period so I left early."

"Did you walk here?"

"I had a ride."

"Does anyone know where you are?"

"They don't care. What are you guys doing here?"

"Tyler had us checking on the house to make sure no crazy fan girls were around, and you just picked the wrong time to hop the fence. Come on and get coffee and food with us, and we'll see how you and Tommy get along." Tessa looked at her, trying to look brave but failing. "We can't just leave you here, so come on. We won't bring you back yet, but we do have to get in touch with your sister."

"Fine," Tessa huffed grabbing her bag, "Lead the way." Josie pointed towards the door and Tessa headed to the car while she locked up. She climbed into the car sitting in the row of the mini van behind the two car seats. Josie had texted Tay while locking up the house so she was updated on the plan.

The group then headed off to get coffee. Tessa was pretty quiet but did say thanks for the coffee and food. When it looked like Tyler hadn't gotten in touch with Cadence, and she hadn't replied to texts, they swung by Walmart for a swim suit and went back to Matt and Tay's yard. After all the errands were done, the babies decided to finally fall asleep. They were both put in an outside covered play pen, while the girls all hung in the back. Tyler should be landing soon, but they were really sure what they were going to do with Tessa. She just floated around the pool keeping to herself.

After what seemed like forever Cadence texted them. She thanked, apologized, and gave them her step mom's number, and told them she would call her for them. Josie and Tay told her no rush, because with everything with her dad and the fact they both had guest room, it would work out. She was inbetween meetings but promised to call her sister as soon as she could.

Out of no where Noah started crying, and Tay went off to change his diaper. Josie figured she should check Tommy too, but he was fine and just snuggled closer to her not wanting to go back into the play pen. Tessa got out of the water and sat over by Josie and the baby.

"Can I hold him?" she asked after she had dried herself off. Josie passed the semi sleeping baby over. He looked up once, before mumbling something to himself, then went back to sleep. That was the first time Josie saw Tessa smile, so she figured they had to be making some kind of connection and progress.


	9. Chapter 9

Cadence sighed hanging up with her step mother. She never really saw just how bad Tessa had it off. She felt bad for her sister. Cadence looked at the time she was sure Tyler was busy at the arena but she had to talk to Tyler before she called her sister. Cadence was shocked that Tyler picked his phone up on the first ring.

"Did you get it sorted out?" Tyler asked getting a few things in catering sitting down with the rest of The Shield.

"Well hello to you too. Some what. She had every reason to run away. She isn't exactly wanted there right now since my dad is still in the hospital recovering. They don't care about her Tyler. I feel bad that I've blown her off as long as I have." Cadence let a sigh out. She couldn't figure out why she didn't see this sooner.

"What do you want me to do Cadence? You can't help it. You were chasing after your dream and look where that got you. The freaking UFC." Cadence felt some what better but it didn't fix anything.

"Yea but I could've spent time with her and took an interest in what she likes. I'm the worst big sister ever. I don't know what she likes or what her dreams are Tyler. What I want is for you to be really ok with her staying with us for awhile. She needs it and I need it." She wasn't going to beg or plead. It was just as much her house as it was his. And if she wanted her sister to say she would simply just do it and deal with Tyler at a later date. She didn't want to go about things that way but she would if she had to.

"It's not like you can spend time with her now anyways. You gotta train for your debut. It's 2 weeks away Cadence." Tyler looked to see the two guys he was with snickering. It wasn't that he didn't want her to stay. He was only trying to make Cadence see that she would still be upsetting her sister because she wouldn't be home that much.

"You're an ass Colby." Cadence bit out. Tyler sighed. "2 weeks where I can have her come with me. She's never did that because I wouldn't let her. She always wanted too but I didn't want her to because I was being selfish. She doesn't wanna do this because I wouldn't let her. I was wrong."

"Ok fine but just until your dad gets out of the hospital." Cadence smiled telling Tyler she would make it up to him. Tyler had to get going so they both hung up. Cadence wasted no time in calling Tessa's phone.

"Don't tell me that I have to go home." Tessa growled out. "I wouldn't do it. And you can't make me Cadence."

"I wasn't going to make you. You're free to stay at my house for now. It's ok with Tyler. I'll be home in a few days. We'll talk about things then."

"This isn't some kind of joke is it? I can stay. Why?"

"It's not a joke Tess. Like I said I'll explain it when I get home. You can stay with Josie or Tay or head back to the house. I'll be home before Tyler so you don't have to worry about that. But you have to at least be civil to him."

"I'll try and Cadence thanks."

"It's the least I could do. I gotta run and I'll be in touch Tessa." Cadence hung up sighing to herself. She headed out the door ready to finish up the rest of her day.

Cadence finished up her interviews and spent some time training with her team well she was there but ever since everything with her sister went down she wanted to get home. The plane ride to Tampa went by slowly it wasn't until she was at the airport she remembered that she didn't have a ride. Tyler had dropped her off. Cadence got her bags. She started to walk through the airport trying to figure out who she could call.

"I always did hate airports. So much hassle really." Cadence looked to her side to see Tay standing there. To Cadence it was a huge relief. She wasn't going to question how or why. It was a blessing. "Tyler let me know you needed a ride today. Though I'm on a tight scheduled so I hope you don't mind tagging along with me to help the girls down at FCW." Tay explained.

"Any other day I would love to Tay, but my sister." She wasn't trying to be rude or blow Tay off. Tay was quick to remind her that it was a school day. With Tessa not home for a few more hours that gave Cadence the time to bond some with Tay. Cadence was starting to think that Tyler had planned this so his friends would easily become her friends as good as they were his. The car ride seemed to drag on. Tay was the first one to break the silence.

"Tyler was telling me that you were thinking about getting another tattoo. But then I started to think and from the times we have hung out at the beach or by a pool I have yet to see any tattoo on you. So what's the deal?"

Cadence turned from looking out the window to look at Tay. She held back her laughter. "That's because I have like 3 that are hid at all times unless I'm naked."

"Why would you get tats if you only ever hide them?"

"I had turned 18 and Tyler was home for the weekend. It wasn't exactly what I wanted for my first tattoo but it was more a dare then anything and I went through with it. But uh I have Tyler's lips tattooed to my left ass cheek."

"I get its Tyler so why do it? I mean it's freaking Tyler!" Tay exclaimed.

"That's it, it's Tyler. I wasn't this innocent girl growing up. Tyler was my first everything. Plus it was his idea to put on dark red lipstick and kiss my ass. It was suppose to be a fairy but it changed at the last minute and I don't mind." Cadence smiled recalling that night. She couldn't remember how Tyler made her change her mind about the tattoo but she didn't mind.

Tay had laughed at the image of Tyler applying lipstick. "What are the other ones?" Tay asked turning off the freeway. Cadence explained about a drunken night out with friends that led to getting a pink amaryllis flower which means splendid beauty tattooed on her right breast with a black and yellow honey bee tattooed on her left breast.

"Nothing special but they are mine and I enjoy them. I do plan on getting one that's a shield with a cross on it. And no it has nothing to do with Tyler. It's been something I've been thinking about for a while now. Months before I was with Tyler." Cadence explained as Tay put the car in park.

"I'm not one to judge about another's tattoos. It's your body and you are the one that has to deal with them on a daily basis." Cadence nodded in understanding. "Ok the girls are easy to get along with. Every now and again a few of the guys stroll through and give tips. I don't mind really. I heard that you use to wrestle in high school but went about things differently."

"Yea but I like my fights. Tay please don't get your hopes up. I'm not giving up what I do to wrestle." Cadence was starting to feel offended and that maybe coming along with Tay was a bad choice. But in true Cadence style she sucked it up.

"I know Cadence. I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was just gonna say that if you ever find yourself walking away from the cage just know that if you want I can get you a try out with WWE." Cadence smiled. Other then family that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. Cadence told her thanks and found a spot to sit as she watched the ladies train.

About 2 hours later training had finished up. Tay had a few things to do so that left Cadence on her own well she waited. She was looking around at the random stuff everywhere.

"Funny running into the likes of you here." Cadence turned around looking at the man that stood arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall a smirk in place.

"Stranger things have happened. Shouldn't you be training or something?" Cadence replied arching an eyebrow.

"I'm headed there now." He headed to walk off to where he was needed to be. He stopped turning to look at Cadence. "There's a bbq at Matt and Tay's Thursday, you're more then welcome to join us if you're gonna be in town anyways."

"I will be Corey and Tyler had told me about it the other day. I get that it's like a weekly thing for you guys. And up to this point I've never actually been invited. Tyler's just dragged me with him." That made Corey seem to be in more of a cocky attitude then anything.

"You ready Cadence?" Tay asked walking up a box in hand. Tonight was going to be a long one. Tay had to sit and go through some wrestling tapes to see if any womens indy wrestlers caught her eye. Cadence nodded following behind Tay. On the way back Cadence was trying to figure out what she was going to say to her sister. Once at her house Cadence thanked Tay and walked inside dropping her bags by the door. She walked into the living room seeing her sister fast asleep on the couch, a few books were scattered around her. Cadence picked them up seeing that every book had something to do with Marine biology. Cadence smiled setting them off to the side. She grabbed her things and headed to the laundry room.


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing all the books had given Cadence an idea on something she could do with and for her sister. She texted Tay, who then told her to text Josie. She remembered looking at wedding pictures from before Josie got married of Tay's. She just remembered the family shot with the penguins and decided maybe the aquarium would be a fun place to go. They hadn't done anything like that in a while and it would give them time to bond. If that went well, she'd have to see if they should drive to Orlando to Sea World once the summer hit during the weekend. When she had contacted Josie, Josie made some calls, and got them passes. She let her know to just go to the front and they would be waiting for whenever they found the time to get there. She really was just looking for directions, but free tickets didn't hurt. Cadence was switching her wash to the dryer when she heard the door squeak open behind her. Tess stood there trying to look like she didn't care she was home, but she could see through her. She could see in her eyes she felt guilty, and maybe even scared, but she wouldn't call her out on it.

"What's up?" she asked throwing a fabric softener sheet in and turning it on.

"Nothing. When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. You were sleeping. Tay picked me up at the airport. Everything go ok during the weekend? I see the place isn't trashed, so guess it was a low key weekend?"

"Couldn't throw a party when I didn't know if anyone would be doing a drive by or not. They took turns dropping food off, today driving me to and picking me up from school and all. It was nice to have my own house. Um, thanks for letting me crash."

"No problem. You really have to make sure to thank Colby, ya know with it being his house. He's scared of having to act like an adult around you I think. How was school today?" The two sisters walked out and into the kitchen. "I really have to go food shopping," she laughed. "It's been tricky with the training and all in Vegas."

"I'm sorry you had come back and all. I know you are busy..." Cadence stopped and turned.

"I am never too busy for you, Tess. Anytime you need me I'm here. You are always first." Her sister nodded. "Do you have any homework you need to get done?" She shook her head no,"Then let's go on an adventure. Some place random and we'll grab a snack. I can grab you food on the way home, or you can come and watch Raw with me at Tay's. They normally get pizza, unless someone is really bored and decides to cook." Tess grabbed her purse.

"I'll go with you guys. The kids seem to like me and all. And I should probably see what exactly your boyfriend does and all."

Cadence explained to her that the crowd watching wrestling could be semi scary as she drove. Tess tried to say the group was that way without wrestling. Her sister laughed told her to wait and see. She explained that because wrestling was such a huge part of their lives, they got really into it.

As they turned off the exit, Cadence tried not to see how her sister was reacting. She swore she saw her bounce with excitement, but like any teenager was trying to hide it when they passed signs. Tessa pretended to be playing with her phone like any kid would.

"I figured this would be a fun little escape for both of us. And don't ever say I don't pay attention," she teased, "Let's have some fun. I'm going to guess you know more about this stuff than me, so be ready to explain and point stuff out."

"I'm sure you know some things about animals, you're smart."

"I get paid to have people try and punch me in the face, how smart is that?" she said with a laugh," But I just wanted to do something fun with you before I get sent back."

"And to bribe me not to torment your boyfriend when he gets home?"

"I wasn't even thinking about him, but if this trip makes you want to go easier on him, sounds good to me."

"I'll think about it." Cadence then pulled into the lot and parked.

Once inside they went to the desk and gave their names. The lady at the desk had obviously dealt a lot with Josie at the wedding and smiled. The wedding had gotten the aquarium a lot more attention, and donations from the public. They were hoping to add a new wing to it soon. The woman pulled out the passes and asked them if they wanted to meet the penguins like their friends. Of course Tessa was just as excited as Matt had been, so they agreed to start with that. They took pictures and laughed a lot. They bonded and acted like sisters for the first time in a long time. The age difference had sometimes been a problem, but Cadence hoped her sister knew no matter what she was always there for her.

They wandered around and Tessa told Cadence about everything. This world was definitely something she was passionate about and made her more carefree than she'd been lately. She made a note she would definitely have to take her to Sea World. And maybe during the summer, if she still had to go out to Vegas, she'd bring her sister. She could only imagine how she'd be seeing the Shark Reef Aquarium in the middle of the desert at Mandalay Bay. Cadence wasn't the only one paying attention to her sister. Because of who they knew, the staff wanted to make sure they had the best time possible. They saw how much the teen cared about the animals and that working with them would be a dream. With how much their friend's had done for the aquarium, they figured they could definitely do something to help her. And as she was on her way out, the manager stopped them.

"I just wanted to give you this application," she told Tessa who looked confused, "I think you would be perfect for our internship program if you are free during the summer." She went on to explain it was paid, and that she'd get a lot of on hands experience for when she started to look at colleges. Tessa thanked her, and kept calm until they got into the car. Then she freaked out like a member of some boy band was walking by and decided to ask her out. Cadence smiled and laughed. She knew Tess was getting her license hopefully soon, or friends could drive her if she wasn't on the east coast. She was happy that while she was following her own dream, her sister would get a start on hers. She texted Tay to see if she needed anything, and she said if she wanted some snacks. They were ordering Pizza, Wings, and Tay made some cookies. She let Tay know to bring out her wedding album for Tessa and the headed on their way.

The sisters walked into the Korkaln house with chips and smiles. It was a little smaller of a group with Tyler on the road with the Shield, and Corey had a dark match. Matt realized he was outnumbered by women and had his phone in his hand. Cadence's guess was it was only going to inspire him more to get better and back on the road. He quickly excused himself to get plates for the food from the kitchen.

"S!" Tommy said from his mother's lap when he saw them.

"What did he say?" Ally asked. He repeated the S again.

"We'll its better than his normal word of choice," Josie laughed. He wiggled repeating himself and reaching for Tessa. "I'm going to say it's his attempt at Tess. Guess he has his first crush and it's on an older woman." Tessa smiled and reached out for the baby. Tommy happily went, and they went over to the floor where Noah and Ally were.

"So how was Vegas?" Matt asked as he handed out the paper plates.

"We'll it was quiet and weird being away from all you guys. The girl I'm going to be fighting is cool and all. The staff as well."

"They aren't acting like all powerful men and that girls shouldn't fight?" Tay asked.

"No, shockingly everyone is ok, even people who are putting forward the money," she swear she saw Josie stiffen for a second, but brushed it off, "They all seem actually excited."

The group continued to talk and Josie drifted into her own little world. She was glad Tessa was watching Tommy but he would have been scared by her little twitch when Cadence mentioned the share holders. She had seen promotion pictures of Cadence where her father had been in the background, and it freaked her out. It just made her mind wander. If he didn't know where she was, she had a feeling he would soon. If something or someone was getting his money, he was going to know everything about them. And probably also keep tabs. If she didn't already think it was too late, she would've called Vince to see if he could do anything to block it and the information. Not even her husband knew about her past, but she was more than positive his boss did. Vince was similar to her father with that business mentality and making sure he knew where his money was going. And of course that was making her paranoid. Would he even care if he found out? Or would he keep things the way for they had been for the almost ten years? She knew she was going to have to mention this to Corey eventually before it overtook her mind. She tried telling Tommy and Ink, but when the replies were "shit" or "meow" it didn't quite take the nerves away. She would tell him when he got home Wednesday, she convinced herself. Until then she would do what she had been, hide it, ignore it, and act like everyone was normal. She felt something on her leg and looked down to see Pip. It always amused her how animals seemed to be able to read energy. She tap on her lap and Pip jumped out. She grabbed a slice of pizza, and leaned back. Getting ready to watch Raw with the rest of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Cadence looked at the food in front of her. She had been craving pizza and wings but she couldn't gain any weight only to cut the weight once the fight got closer. Though if she ate one slice and two wings she would be able to work them off tomorrow at the gym. She didn't want to not eat and seem rude and disrespectful either. This was always one of the worst parts about it all.

"The foods not gonna jump on your plate." Cadence rolled her eyes at Matt.

"I'm debating really." Cadence replied with a sigh. She loved to fight but she hated to keep the right weight. "It's just with MMA I have to stay at a certain weight until my fight is over. So I always eat healthy and detox a day before the fight."

"I know this may sound silly but why not have a cheat day. You have plenty of time to lose what little weight you will gain." Tay replied.

"I've never liked to go off course of a diet plan for my fights. If I can do it once I'll do it again. And it wasn't silly Tay." Cadence smiled at her.

"We have stuff to make a salad in the fridge. You can help yourself if you want to." Matt spoke up. Cadence nodded getting up. She dug through the fridge making herself a salad. She added fat-free ranch. She got a fork joining the rest as Raw was starting. They enjoyed the show and Cadence saw that Tess was enjoying herself as she watched the show. Punk was out in the ring with Heyman. Allie's attention was on the champ. Phil turning heel only made Allie's mini crush on the tattooed man grow even more.

"The shows about over, where's your little boy toy at Cadence? I thought he was gonna be on?" Tess spoke up. Cadence rolled her eyes at the mention of Tyler being her boy toy.

"He'll be out. The shows not over yet." Cadence spoke up watching Ryback come out.

"If the dude is that damn hungry why doesn't someone just buy him a cheeseburger or something." Tess said referring to the _Feed Me More_ chant. Josie had informed her that Corey had pretty much made the same comment about it as well. It was only a few more minutes until the Shield made their presence known giving Ryback a beat down letting Punk escape the ring. "So he goes around attacking people for the fun it?"

"It's not for the fun it, they're out fighting injustice." Cadence replied sticking up for Tyler.

"I just don't get it." Tess said flinging her hands in the air. Cadence sighed to herself. She wasn't going to be hard on Tessa over this; it was something she didn't know anything about. At first it can be tricky to figure things out. Seeing the kids passed out Cadence figured it was time to go home themselves. They said their good-byes and headed out the door. The car ride home was filled with idle chit-chat. Tess turned to her sister. "I'm sorry. I was never on the Cadence MMA bandwagon. But now after thinking about it and all I get why you did it." Cadence's ears perked up at her sisters words. "I always thought you hated me, but you only wanted me to grow and be me not what you were. You made me figure out what I really wanted out of life, not what I thought I should've been following behind my big sister. Thank you for that Cadence." Tessa unbuckled crawling over to hug her sister. Cadence turned the car off pulling up to the house hugging her sister back.

"You're welcome but I've always wanted what was best for you Tess. You're not a fighter and that's ok because you have an amazing future ahead of you helping the animals and all the sea life. That's what makes you, you. I'm proud of you Tessa, I really am." The sisters smiled then they quickly got out of the car and made their way into the house. It wasn't often they shared little moments like that. They were special to both girls and they both cherished them but things always felt so awkward for them after it was said and done. "I'm gonna head up to bed Tess, I'll drive you to school tomorrow and pick ya up."

"About that." Tess started off. Cadence looked at her wanting to know what she was going on about. "I have this huge chemistry test coming up and I'm staying after with a few friends tomorrow to study, and one of them will give me a ride home. I know your number if I need you. But I'm not a baby anymore Cadence."

Cadence nodded understanding. She would give her sister room to breath. She wanted to trust her sister. She had no reason not too. "Ok. If you get the application filled out, I'm sure Tyler will be more than happy to take you. Just be easy on him for me please." She didn't get what changed between them. Tyler was never scared or freaked out by Tess before, and Tess always enjoyed Tyler's company, but it was like they were complete strangers on opposite sides that were fighting over a candy bar or something.

"Yea whatever." Tessa mumbled walking to where she laid her books. Cadence shook her head walking up to her room. She dressed for bed turning her lap top on. She smiled seeing Tyler's face pop up on her screen through Skype.

"Tess actually watched Raw at Matt and Tay's tonight. She doesn't get what it is you do. Figure when you get home and you have nothing to say to her you could explain it to her. She would like that." Cadence figured it would mean more to Tess if Tyler was the one to explain it all to her.

"I'm shocked she actually watched it. I can't promise anything but I'll try Cadence." That was enough for Cadence. She didn't want Tyler or Tessa to make a promise only to break it later on. "How was your flight?"

"Boring mostly. I'm good Tyler so don't worry about it. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm alright; I've been doing this for years. What little pain I'm in will go away tomorrow morning. You gonna be there when I get back or do you have to leave?" Tyler asked rolling his shoulder. Cadence sighed. This was the worst part about working in Vegas. Her promoter, trainer and her whole team wanted her to move out to Vegas when she was offered the UFC contract but her morals wouldn't let her do it. She couldn't leave behind her family and friends. Plus she didn't know how long she would be with the UFC and she didn't wanna waste her money on a place only to move a short time later. As hard as it was living in Florida and working out of Vegas it was just easier that way. With the pause Cadence had left Tyler figured something was going on with his girlfriend. "Cadence what's going on?"

"I leave Wednesday afternoon about an hour after you flight lands." Cadence told him with a sad hint to her tone as spoke. She wanted more than just an hour with Tyler.

"Well make it work; we'll just have a little date at the airport. A very overpriced one but we'll be together. Oh I figured out that I'll make it to your big debut fight in what like 3 weeks now?" Cadence couldn't help but grin. It meant the world to her that he would be there.

"You don't have to do that Tyler." Cadence told him trying to hide the disappointment in her voice if he didn't come.

"But I want to be there. You've been there for so many of my first matches; it's the least I could do for you. Plus I wanna see my babe kick ass." Cadence laughed shaking her head.

"I miss you and I love you but I'm beat. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ditto babe." Tyler told her ending the call. Cadence did the same thing. She laid back in bed her mind going back to her fight. The biggest fight in her life. Win or lose everything she had been doing to get here was worth it. She was going to go in wanting the win but she wouldn't be upset she lost. She would get a chance again. Sure it would bum her out but she wouldn't throw a fit about it. She knew how to act and be a professional about it all. She was happy that Tyler would be there by her side win or lose.

Tyler sighed closing his lap top leaning back on the bed rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't so much that he had hurt his shoulder out there during the match on TV more like he had hurt it at a house show the day before. He was hoping that the pain would slowly fade away. He knew it was nothing serious just a minor shoulder strain. He would tell Cadence if she asked him about it. He hated to lie to her about things. He sighed wishing he could just stay right on the road. He was dreading going back home. It wasn't so much he didn't like Tessa it was the fact she reminded him of Josie and Josie freaked him the hell out. He was really hoping that Cadence was going to be home for the first few days anyways. But he wasn't going to let a kid like Tessa keep him from his home. He knew at some point he was going to have to really get to know her again. Back when she was little he thought she was so cute and innocent loving everything that was girly, he knew so much about her, but now she had grew up and became her own person. He had to wonder if she was still into the whole sea life. He remembered how much she adored dolphins but he couldn't be sure if she still did or not. He would just have to find out over the next few days. He would really try his best to bond with Tessa since it meant so much to his girlfriend. And it really couldn't hurt anything to try to get along.

Tessa was up early looking over the application a pen in hand filling everything in that she knew anyways. She would have to suck everything up and ask Cadence for help. Everything that her sister had told her the day before stuck with her. She stuffed her stuff in her bag seeing Cadence come downstairs. She wanted to at least be civil to Tyler when he come back tomorrow. And she hated to admit that she enjoyed spending time with Cadence. She cleared her throat walking into the kitchen.

"I was thinking that maybe for your big fight, that maybe I could come with you and see it live." Tessa asked chewing her bottom lip to keep the nerves at bay. Cadence took a deep breath turning to look at her sister. Tessa had grown up and she didn't want to follow in her sisters footsteps just what Cadence wanted. What would it hurt?

"Only if your grades stay above C's then you can come." Tessa smiled walking out to the car. Cadence was hoping she was doing the right thing here.


	12. Chapter 12

After the sisters left the group started to clean up. Ally kept an eye on the babies who shockingly were still awake bouncing around. At this point Tommy and Noah were used to Monday's being a later night and knew they didn't want to miss anything.

"Yea, I wish I had the self control you guys do with the whole eating healthy," Josie said scooping crumbs off the table, "I mean I'm good sometimes, but pizza is amazing. But then again I'm lucky I had you guys here to help me lose the baby weight." Tay laughed at that.

"Yea, you did have a mini freak out over that even though you looked fine."

"So glad that Ally was at school, that probably would have cost me big time. But the other good thing is I could look like a house and people would notice the hair and tattoos first."

"Or the dark makeup," Matt added.

The group laughed at that. The "adults" finished cleaning when they heard.

"OUCH!" come from the other room from Ally. Even though it wasn't really a panicked ouch, the parent in them sent them all quickly moving to make sure she was ok. They looked into the room and Tommy was sitting there holding Ally's hair in his tiny hand. He didn't notice everyone was watching him and gave another tug.

"THOMAS DANGER POLINSKY! What do you think you are doing?" Josie said in a deeper voice that caused Tommy to jump. He slowly turned to look at his mother and released the strand with a guilty look covering his face. Of course Josie also got Tommy's favorite word as a reply. Everyone had to hold back their laughter.

"It's ok, Aunt Josie, he's just a baby," Ally told her as Tommy's lip quivered knowing he was in trouble.

"He is, but he knows better, don't you…Thomas." He nodded. "Can you tell Ally sorry?" Tommy sat there moving his mouth trying to get it out. He understood, but couldn't quite figure out how to say the small word.

"Or-EE"

"Close. Why don't you give Ally a hug and kiss ok. Then you need to get to bed, because you aren't a good baby when you are tired." Tommy listened and Ally hugged him back. Josie walked over and Tommy reached to be picked up. "Wave bye bye." He did. "Thanks for hosting again."

"No problem. Noah has a check up so you don't have to worry about him tomorrow," Tay told her as Josie grabbed her pants and Tommy rested on her shoulder.

"No problem. We'll miss our buddy. If you guys need a break later, I'll be around. Corey isn't getting home until sometime after the Smackdown taping so I don't have anything except bringing Tess to school possibly, she's going to let me know. And Tyler is coming back later so he can see Cadence at the airport."

"Or avoiding having to act like an adult around Tess," Matt mumbles. The girls both laughed and agreed. Josie said good night and headed to the backyard to journey across the yard. She knew her friends were keeping watch to make sure she made it like they always did. Once she was inside with Tommy, who had fallen asleep halfway across the yard she saw their porch light flip on and off and then go out. Ink looked up from her spot on the couch, before closing her eyes again. Josie brought Tommy up to his room and got him ready for bed, and with him completely out wasn't an easy task.

"My little baby is getting so big," Josie told herself while putting on his pjs. She laid him in the crib and went around finishing up little things around the house. She changed and laid in her bed texting Corey while watching Tommy sleep on their very expensive baby monitor. It was one of those random things that showed up from Mr. McMahon knowing way too much about all their lives. It had a video monitor so they could watch him, and a piece like a walkie talkie they could take off of it to carry around to listen as well. It was an amazing gift that sometimes Josie felt she was giving him a discounted rate just to pay him back for his generosity. WWE was really her only client now a days because she was so busy being a mom and their events were normally more detailed and longer than the ones she used to run. Corey had stopped texting so she guessed he had fallen asleep or been dragged out by the guys. So now there was nothing left to do but watch Tommy breath and let her mind wandered.

She thought back to before Corey when she preferred to be alone and have her alone time. Now him being on the road, she missed him like crazy. She knew getting into the relationship how it could be, but she never thought it would affect her. Damn love. She shook her head and laughed. She looked at her baby again as Ink decided to join her in bed. She walked up to Corey's spot and plopped onto his pillow. She reached out scratching the cat's head. Ink purred and decided to move again and curled up against Josie instead. She squeezed her once little kitten who was now a cat and she started thinking about change again. And then went back to thinking about how much Vince really knew. It bugged her, so she decided in the morning she would just have to call him and find out.

It took forever to fall asleep but she finally did. She was awoken by Tommy making little noises as he slowly woke up himself. She was dressed and had Ink fed by the time he started screaming for her attention. He kept her busy and entertained for most of the morning before he decided it was time to take a nap. Once she was alone with her thoughts she remembered she wanted to call Vince. Unlike everyone else she was never afraid of him so she dialed. She got his secretary and they chatted about a birthday party she had planned for a little before she got Vince for her.

"Yes, Mrs. Graves," he said with a laugh. He was obviously happy with how the previous day's show went well, "How can I help you today?"

"Yea, not breaking kayfabe today huh?" she said with a laugh, "Even if I miss him, I hope he's doing a good job with those dark matches. I would rather see him on tv if he has to be away and all though." Vince laughed.

"And how is the baby?"

"Passed out. He had a busy morning of crawling after the cat and chilling with his mom. He doesn't quite want to do the walking thing yet."

"Now I know you pretty well at this point, and know you aren't calling to catch up or making sure your husband gets a push."

"Yea, you know so much its creepy which is why I'm calling. I don't know if you are still keeping tabs on everything like you've used to, but yea, I had some questions. Oh, would you know if anyone else has kept tabs on me or anything?"

"You mean like your father?"

"Damn, Vince, that's fricking creepy as hell you know. I mean Corey doesn't even know about that stuff…"

"We'll you might want to tell him with the possibly of everything coming together soon."

Josie cursed to herself. She couldn't believe after all these years their paths would cross.

"Do you think I can play dumb because I don't actually look the same as I did that many years ago, or do you think I'm going to be confronted, Vince?"

"He knows who and where you are. I've met your father a few times at business events. Last time I saw him he was a bit more interested in wrestling than he has been in the past. Us rich old guys seem to like spending money knowing everything." Josie groaned."You'll be fine. You are a strong person, Josie. You have faced your demons. You have survived things most wouldn't. You're an amazing person, wife, and mother. And If you don't think you can, remember your support system. Plus, you know if I can help I will. You are on my payroll so I own your soul a bit."Josie couldn't help but laugh at Vince's humor.

"Thanks, Vince. Ugh. I'd say I'd keep you updated, but I have a feeling you'll know before I tell you."

"You'd probably be right, Mrs. Graves. I have some stuff to do to get ready for Smackdown tonight. You have a nice day though."

And with that the call was over and Josie had some of her answers. Her father knew where she was and knew the connection. She just hoped he wouldn't be so full of himself he would mess with Cadence and her career in anyway. Just in case of that, she knew she had to give everyone a heads up. They had all given up a long time ago trying to find out more about who she was before. She would start with Corey, and from there she'd see what happened.

Corey was happy Smackdown wasn't a far distance from home. He did the dark match and was surprised when a PA came up to tell him his flight was changed and he was free to go. He had booked the flight himself, so he knew it had to be Vince's doing, which was still weird to him. He quickly said goodbye to Tyler who was adjusting his vest and headed out. When he walked up to the house it was around 1am and the lights in the living room were on. He found Josie chilling on the couch with Ink. She jumped when she saw him.

"Hey. If I knew you were going to get home early I would've kept Tommy down here. He's going to flip when he sees you in the morning."

Corey sat on the couch with his wife pulling her close. He explained that his flight was changed, and Josie knew it was Vince's doing to make sure she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Your boss sucks," she laughed, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but yea. I had to call him earlier today, and he's making sure I can't put something off." Corey was really confused by that, but trusted Josie enough that he didn't think the worst. He patiently waited as she got the strength to talk. "My past might be meeting us soon, and I guess I should give you a heads up." We'll that got Corey's attention and he listened closely while rubbing her hand.

Josie explained that most people would never recognize her from growing up. She was raised having everything she could ever want at the drop of a hat. However, the one thing she always wanted was to be accepted and she never felt that. She laughed telling him she once had looked a lot like Kelly Kelly; perfect body, blonde hair, and never without makeup or a fake tan. The pressure to be perfect with her grades, look, and dreams helped her develop some anxiety which lead to her first being subscribed some drugs to calm her. When those didn't work, is when she tried other things and eventually got addicted and into a downwards spiral. She quickly learned that all her parents expected of her was to get married, have babies, and let the nannies raise them like she had been. Her drug problem got out in the social circle her parents were in, and she was looked more down upon (even if a lot of people had the same problem), and she couldn't take it anymore. She took what money she had, her drugs, and left. She left in the middle of the night where her parents were away on business and that was the last she had seen of them.

Corey knew a little about her drug problems, but not part of the reasoning. And Josie was quick to say it wasn't a good excuse. She ended up in Florida somehow, and she just associated it fate. She walked into her tattoo shop looking to change herself in ways to break the mold and find who she was. That's where she met her artist, and they hit it off. They became close because her artist knew that she didn't know anyone and was alone. It was her artist Sherry who helped her see she had the drug problem, helped her get the job at the amusement park, and unlike anyone else liked her for who she was.

"I need to send her flowers or maybe book another appointment," Corey told her, "When she did my fire cracker, I tried to find out more about how you guys met but she kept your secret. Is she the only one who knows about before you came to Florida?" Josie nodded, "You are such an amazing woman, in case I don't tell you enough. And all you went through it only made you a stronger person. I don't see any of it as a big deal, and I would have married you anyway." He leaned in and kissed her, "But I don't understand why the need to bring it up now."

"Um…well like Vince it seems like he's been keeping tabs on me. So he knows probably about the wedding and baby, but doesn't care enough to reach out to me for all these years. Obviously I was never ready myself to do the same. I didn't realize it right away, but freaked out seeing a picture of Cadence and UFC board members. He's on there. And if he didn't already know, I'm sure like Vince he knows about Cadence's life. Therefore, he knows about her connection to me."

"Do you think he would do anything?"

"I don't really know. We kind of wrote each other off years ago. I don't know if there is anger there because I'm sure me just vanishing made them look bad in front of their friends. I know they were eyeing someone's kid up for a future husband and all. But I really have no clue. I just figured I should let everyone know. However, he has money, but he doesn't have Vince money. Luckily Vince has a soft spot of us and all too. It just has me freaking out again inside. I worked so hard to find out who I truly am and to find real happiness. It's just scary you know, even if he does nothing and ignores me."

"We'll if you guys do cross paths and he does, his lost. We have each other and our friends. We'll be ok."

"I love you."

"I love you more. And we have a couple hours before Tommy wakes up, so let me show you how amazing you really are." He scooped her up getting a second wind and she squeaked. Corey knew she was nervous but hoped it was over nothing. He was glad she told him, and laughed trying to imagine her before her ink. He just hoped her family wouldn't try and mess with what they had. He figured if they hadn't for the almost ten years she had been gone, then there was no reason to now. Only reason he could think of is if they were bored rich folks with nothing better to do. Even if they didn't see it, Josie was amazing, Tommy was amazing, and everything was perfect. If they tried to fuck with that, he didn't know what he would do. He tossed Josie on the bed. He wouldn't worry about it now. Only thing he cared about was doing his job as a husband and making her forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Cadence was up early getting everything she needed packed up. She doubled everything making sure she didn't forget anything. Once she was satisfied she headed downstairs. Cadence tossed her bags by the front door walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Are you gonna give me a ride to school or what?" Tessa asked walking in. Cadence couldn't believe she didn't remember this sooner.

"What school Tessa? You dropped out and got your GED. So what have you really been up too? And where'd the books come from?" Cadence knew she was so wrapped up in her own personal stuff she forgot all about that one little fact. She wasn't Josie, Tay or Matt she should've remembered that key fact. She felt like she was that horrible sister again.

"Nice of you to get your head out of your ass and notice. And if you want to know so fucking badly I've been taking class online and I spend my time at the library or at the cafe doing my crappy job." Tessa snapped. "It's not like I've been lying about my age and taking my clothes off for strange horny fucking men." Tessa yelled sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Why didn't you say anything Tessa?" Cadence let the stripper comment go. Her sister was smarter than that. At least she hoped she was.

"Say what? How much I hated high school and I just wanted out? Because I did. I did what I wanted to do. I applied for some online classes and got accept." Tessa huffed out. "Don't run to dad either about this. He knows and he's paying for it!" With that outburst Tessa stormed outta the house. Cadence sighed thinking twice about going after her. Tessa needed her space and she would let her have it. She sighed seeing that she had to go. She would fix it when she got back. She grabbed her bags locking up not seeing her sister any where around. She tried not to worry about Tessa but to no avail the worry stayed fresh in her mind. She stopped getting a coffee for her and Tyler following it up with some donuts. She'd make sure she worked them off before tomorrow night.

With the traffic that was out it took longer to get to the airport. She headed straight to the terminal that Tyler would be coming to when he landed. She had just got situated when her phone started to ring.

"I know you're busy and all and normally I wouldn't bug ya but I found your sister at the park instead of at school. She said she doesn't go to high school. I thought it would be best to call you." Josie said before Cadence had a chance to say anything.

Josie and Tay decided since today was a nice day out that they would take the two younger kids to the park to play. Josie had noticed Tessa sitting under a tree. She had slowly walked up to her seeing what was wrong and why she wasn't in school. Tessa much like she did with Cadence told Josie off with the same attitude. Josie figured it was best to call Cadence before she snapped at the teen before her.

Cadence was quick to fill her in on everything that happened that morning. Cadence confessed how bad she felt forgetting something like that. Josie told her not to worry about it. Simple things like that slipped your mind when you had something as big and as important as she did in front of her. Josie reassured her that Tessa would be very well watched over even when Tyler was around. They said their good-byes and hung up.

Josie sat watching Tessa. Even with Tommy she could still pull off being a good spy. But the thing that worried her the most was her damn father. She hoped Vince wasn't right about him doing anything this time around. She didn't get the chance to tell Cadence or anyone else anything about it. She had a hard enough time telling her husband. It would only be harder to tell Cadence, especially if she thought that Josie was only saying it to sabotage her.

Cadence sighed putting her phone away. She hated herself for forgetting. Here she was trying to show her sister that she did care about her but failed miserably at it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tyler asked making Cadence jump clutching at her chest.

"Damn you Lopez!" Cadence exclaimed smacking Tyler's arm as he sat down by her laughing it up. Cadence sighed moving into Tyler's embrace. "I fucked up huge."

"Hows that sweetie?" Tyler asked putting his arm around her pulling her closer, his fingers running along her arm. Cadence explained everything for a second time with a huff. Tyler wanted to help but he didn't know how to. He would have a talk with Tessa not that it would go over smoothly. All Tyler could do right now was be there for Cadence and that's all she needed.

"There's coffee and donuts. But I'm not very hungry." Cadence told him pointing to the table beside him.

"You need to Cadence. Just take this time away to think and when you come back you can clear the air with her. Focus on you and this match. It's a once and a life time thing Cadence. Don't mess it up because some little fight with Tess. She wouldn't want that."

"No she'd just want me to get knocked out forever." Cadence retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey now." Tyler spoke in a demanding tone forcing Cadence to look up at him. "She wouldn't want that. Through the fights you two have it brings you closer and you love her and she loves you."

"I know Tyler, it's just so messed up. Just make sure she doesn't get into trouble, let her drive a few times and behave well I'm gone. That's all I ask." Cadence pleaded with her eyes. She didn't wanna deal with any more drama between them.

"She can't kill me driving with out the fear of killing herself as well so that should be a some what good bonding time. The trouble part I'll make sure she doesn't end up in juvie or anything like that. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Do I need to call one of your friends to be on call for bail?" Cadence teased smiling up at Tyler as she sipped at her still warm coffee.

"Uh no smart ass." Tyler mocked. They sat there drinking there coffee and having a donut before getting up tossing the garbage away before moving to the other side of the airport so they could wait for Cadence's flight to board.

They spent the rest of their time together messing around. Neither one of them were ready to part when her flight was called. Cadence handed over the keys to the car and told him where she had parked. They kissed one last time and Cadence disappeared. Tyler sighed heading out to the car. It took him sometime to find the car. It wasn't the car ride he dreaded, it was pulling up to his house seeing Tessa sitting on the steps he dreaded the most. He got out grabbing his bags walking up to the house.

"Hey." Tyler greeted walking up to her. Friendly he could do that.

"Your girlfriend locked the house up and I didn't have my key. And I couldn't even break in since you guys fixed that." Tessa spoke with annoyance. Tyler unlocked the door taking a deep breath letting Tessa go in before him. He dropped his bags by the door walking to the kitchen. He noticed that Cadence hadn't gone grocery shopping when she was home. And there was no way he was eating her healthy crap well she was gone. He let a groan out turning to see Tessa leaning against the counter.

"You're not gonna find anything good in here. I don't know how you can eat that crap when she's here." Tessa was trying to be nice but after the fight with Cadence and the confrontation with Josie she was in a bad mood.

"Because I love her and I'm with her every step of the way." Tyler shocked himself when he spoke with authority. He suddenly felt very proud of himself. "I support her and so should you." Tessa huffed at that.

"Yea when she's here." Tessa muttered. "It wouldn't hurt to have edible food around here." Tessa sighed going to walk out.

"Even when she's gone I am. It's just easier to eat junk food when she's gone." Tyler called after her. He didn't want to tempt her and making her get off track even if it was just once. Cadence had never told him he had to give up junk food when she did. He just figured it would make her happy if he did it with her.

"Whatever Tyler. If that's what you believe." Tessa called back. Tyler sighed knowing it wasn't going good at all. He had to try something else before he got to his wits end with Tessa. Cadence asked him one thing and he was down right determined to go through with it.

"How about we go to the store and get some things?" He swallowed his pride and he would suck it up. Tessa shook her head with laughter.

"Us together in a store and a car. That's like the worst idea ever." She retorted going back to her phone. She could still feel Tyler's presence and she looked up at him. "What?" She snapped her attitude coming back out in full force. Tyler took a deep breath. Cadence so owed him for this when he saw her again.

"I'll let you drive." Tyler had blurted the words out before he could even think them. What the hell was he thinking?

"Shit I take my comment back that's the worst idea ever. But I'll take it." Tessa replied a smirk in place her hand out waiting for Tyler to hand the keys over. Tyler sighed finding it hard to let the keys drop from his hand to hers. He was expecting the worst drive of his life. But after spending a few minutes with her he was quite surprised to learn that she wasn't that bad of a driver. He's drove with way worse drivers. He was shocked to learn that she took this serious like you should. He would let her drive more often as well. Once at the store they both headed off in different directions getting what they wanted. About 15 minutes later they met up and headed through the check out Tyler paying for it all. Tyler let Tessa drive back to the house. He didn't have to mention any thing to her. She knew what she was doing. Tyler was actually proud of her. But that had changed when they got back home. She tossed him the keys and headed in making Tyler grab the bags and catch his keys. Tyler walked in feeling annoyed with Tessa as she was sprawled out on the couch headphones on and flipping through the channels. Tyler let it go and went to the kitchen getting the stuff put away. Then he would go work on his man cave. He planned on spending all the free time he could getting his man cave done before he had to leave again.

Cadence had enough time to drop her bags off at the hotel before she had a meeting with her trainer going over her schedule for the next week. She looked over the papers in her hands as he spoke. She only had one question.

"Who's William Jones? And why do I have to meet with him?" It was explained that he was a share holder and he requested it and they couldn't come up with any reason why she shouldn't met with him. Cadence thought it was a bit off and she'd make sure she'd mention it to Tyler when she talked to him. After they were done going through everything she headed off to get gear on and practice getting her frustration with her sister out.


	14. Chapter 14

Telling Corey had been some weight off of Josie's shoulders. It was enough for her to take control of her emotions again, and hide any fear she had a little better. Deep down she knew Corey (and probably now even Vince) would do anything they could to "protect" her from the past. In a weird messed up way, Vince had somewhat taken a fatherly position in her life, or at least someone she wouldn't be afraid to ask for help if she needed it. With the stories she heard from all the wrestlers that floated around, it was quite an amusing thing if she took the time to think of it. The night with Corey had been a great distraction as well. It even ended with them cuddled in bed, searching google for an older picture at some stupid function or other her parents had made her attend, which they found. It was a good laugh for both of them, and Corey reminded her of all the pictures of younger him his mother had slowly snuck into the guest room. She pretty much claimed the room as her own, so whenever they had another guest, they had to remember to hide them. And being new parents, it was normally when the guest walked in the door Corey remembered and took off running.

The following morning it was Tommy who woke them up bright and early. Corey told her to relax, and she watched over the monitor of her shirtless, tattooed husband surprising their son. Tommy squealed and reached up the second the door opened.

"Da da," he got out. Josie's jaw dropped and she sat up.

"You hear that, Jos, he said Da da. He knows two words!" Josie shook her head and laughed out loud. Hopefully Tommy would be obsessed with Da da for a while instead of his previous favorite word. She got up and heard Corey already trying to coach Tommy into saying Mama, and explaining he didn't want to make his mommy jealous by only saying Da Da, which only caused Tommy to scream Da Da louder. "You've got lungs like your mother," Corey told him.

"I heard that."

"LOVE YOU!" She shook her head as went to join her boys. Tommy pointed at Corey letting her know his dad was there, and she couldn't help but laugh. She started to get him ready and Corey went to make breakfast.

Shortly after they ate Noah and Tay showed up at the back door. It was perfect timing because Corey was about to head off to the gym with some of the guys. It was a gorgeous day as usual so Tay suggested they take the boys to the park to play on the swings. With how great of a day it was, there was no real excuse not to. Josie joked on their way over she might have to start randomly mention swing sets at WWE events to see if it could get back to Vince and one might appear in their yard.

The boys were all giggles on the swings, as Josie and Tay chatted. Josie wanted to tell Tay what she told Corey the night before, but she couldn't figure out the words. Tay was the first to notice the random girl sitting alone by a tree, and they realized it was Tessa. They didn't want to confront her, but contacted her sister. That's when they found out about the GED, and it confused both of them. Josie was annoyed at herself because she thought she had finally reached the teen. She had dropped Tessa off at the high school and wondered why she wouldn't just mention the truth. Josie's event planning organization made her a little bit of a control freak making sure everything was how it was supposed to be, and everyone happy. From what she could see Tessa didn't look very happy. It brought confusion to both of them, and a little anxiety for Josie thinking about Tessa's sister meeting her father. The girls discussed what they should do, when Tommy decided for them. He looked over to the tree where they had been and knew who it was right away. He bounced in the swing and then at the top of his lungs screamed

"S!" Josie was pretty sure no one in a five mile radius, didn't hear her son as both her and Tay looked at him before cracking up.

"We'll I guess I should bring him over to say hello," she laughed scooping him up. She lowered him on the ground holding his tiny hands in hers as he wobbled forward mumbling "S". He was determined to get there.

"You are in so much trouble when he figures out the whole walking thing," Tessa laughed reaching out to him.

"It's coming. He seems so determined. From what his grandma tells me Corey was the same way. He learned a PG word today. Who came home today?"

"DADA."

"Good job, Tommy," Tessa told him putting her hand up for a high five. Josie let them play for a little and then Tessa brought up the why she wasn't at school. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it was just weird you know. I just wanted some alone time." At this point Tay had joined them.

"We would've given you space. You're almost an adult, but we just like being backup if you need it. Hey, I've given Josie space when she wanted it." Josie laughed.

"Yea, my husband was the only one who never did. Before we moved in together he would threaten to climb the balcony all the time. " Tess asked if she was serious and she nodded causing the girl to laugh and smile.

"We'll let you enjoy the beautiful day and all, but is everything ok? We gotta get these boys home for lunch and get ready for Ally to get home and all."

Tessa explained she was good, but admitted she was just a little nervous for when Tyler got him. She hesitantly admitted she didn't think he liked her. They explained to her that that wasn't the case. He liked her, but he was afraid of having to act like an adult. Plus the whole thing was he was afraid he would do something and screw her up. And then her sister would hate him. Tessa laughed at the thought. Tay explained that she should just act how she normally would, and being he was nervous he'd probably suck up a bit. And Josie promised they would visit to make sure they didn't kill each other.

Tessa thanked them, and turned down the offer for a ride home. She told them she had to think some things over. Little did she know the door would be locked when she got home, and she wouldn't be able to break in no matter how she tried. She knew she could've called the girls who she guessed had extra keys or at least knew where one was hidden but she figured Tyler would be home soon. However, she was wrong and that just made her more annoyed.

The girls were right with Tyler trying to suck up to Tessa once he did get home. Tessa behaved and didn't take advantage of it but enjoyed it. As they said everyone showed up at Tyler's house later that night to hang out. Tessa wasn't sure if they were there for him or for her more, but she didn't mind. Plus Tommy was chilling with her gabbing away and rambling about who knows what. The "adults" were comparing tattoos and catching up with what Corey and Tyler had been up to on the road.

Tyler checked his phone and tried not to be rude. Everyone knew he was texting Cadence and didn't mind. He frowned as he texted back.

"Is everything ok in Vegas?" Tessa asked catching the change in his face.

"Yea," he answered, "Your sister just has to meet with some guy who's like a share holder, who she doesn't know and she's annoyed by it."

Josie stiffened on the couch. For the moment only Corey noticed the change. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze as Josie reached into her pocket to check if she had any cash. She had hoped to avoid this topic a little longer, but the secret was going to come out a lot sooner than expected.

"Did she mention his name?" she asked already knowing the answer. And it only took Tyler a second look at his phone to confirm it. She mouthed FUCK, and handed the money to Ally anyway who looked as confused as everyone else. Her energy drained and for once Josie couldn't figure out how to speak or what to say. Corey gently pushed her forward so she could catch her breath and ignore the looks. He rubbed her back, as she thought how she was going to explain this. They weren't used to her freak outs too much so it seemed to scare those closer to her even more than she usually did on her own. But the whole thing involving her past brought up feelings wondering if she was good enough or if she would be left to fend on her own. However, a little hand tugging her pants pushed those fears slightly away. She looked through her hair and saw Tommy's eyes staring up at her. She laughed scooping him up. Tommy cuddled into her and smiled. She looked around the room to see everyone still waiting.

"Yea, sorry about that. It's kind of weird when out of nowhere your sper..father," she caught herself from calling him a sperm donor in front of the kids, " shows up after all this time."

There was a shocked "WHAT?" from the group which only caused her to laugh harder.

"How long has it been since you've had any connect with him?" Matt asked.

"Longer than I've known you, Matt. Pre any tattoos." It only made them all more shocked to imagine Josie without any ink.

"You really should show them the picture," Corey mentioned and got a little smack to the arm for.

"Do you think he knows your connection with Cadence?" Tyler asked nervously.

"We'll I talked to Vince," another shocked sound from the group, "And he's pretty sure he knows. Like Vince, he has enough money to burn to keep tabs even if we've been estranged since I left." Josie then took a deep breath and explained everything to the group. They all understood why she kept it to herself, and were glad they had become her true family. Obviously though, Tyler and Tessa more then everyone, were concerned how this might effect Cadence. And Josie answered truthfully that she didn't know. Obviously her father hadn't cared enough to come after her, so hopefully he would just ignore them. If not, she was going to hop on the first plane to Vegas. Cadence wasn't answering Tyler's texts, so they guessed she was either in the meeting or she was just busy. Josie sent her own text explaining the situation, and apologizing for telling her that way. Knowing Cadence might tell Tyler or her sister more she swore, and threatened them to fill her in. Cadence might not have completely bonded with Josie yet, but she wasn't going to let her old man screw up someone's dream just because their paths crossed.

It was weight off Josie's shoulders, but still weird letting her true family know stuff that only two other people knew. They headed home after waiting awhile and no texts or calls from Vegas going on. The extra "drama" only seemed to help Tessa and Tyler bond which was the most positive things of the whole situation. Corey took Tommy and got him ready for bed while she watched with Ink. She laughed at Corey trying to convince Tommy to learn to say Pretty Mama now instead of just Dada. Tommy just squealed in replying trying to keep his eyes open. She watched Corey lay their son down, and cuddled with Ink. Corey crept into the room slipping into bed with her. They talked a little hoping things didn't go too bad, and who would watch Tommy in case Josie did have to hop a plane. Hopefully she wouldn't have to, but she had a bag packed just in case. Her usual dark attire and a studded dog collar for effect that she no longer wore ever because it was sharp and Tommy was grabby. Hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about it. She figured she would give Cadence some time and if she didn't hear from her, she'd head out . She liked having a plan, but truly hoped she would just be able to put everything away instead.


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler sat on the couch his eyes never leaving his phone. By now he had to have sent a dozen texts or more to Cadence's phone along with calling her over a dozen times. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach after Josie had told them about her deadbeat rich father.

"It's not gonna do much good to worry all night. Go get some sleep or something Tyler." Tessa told him walking into the living room not being able to sleep herself.

"I can't help but worry Tess. It's her dream more than anything and some rich sick son of bitch wants to ruin her." He huffed out his eyes still locked on his phone.

"You really do love her, don't you? We don't know for sure he wants to ruin her dreams. We can't jump to conclusions about this Tyler." Tessa was trying to stay on the positive side of things. She knew better though. There was this off feeling about it all.

"More than anything in the world. It's a feeling somethings off Tessa." They both sat there in worried states waiting to hear back from Cadence.

Cadence smoothed her black business skirt out fixing the white button up blouse and black blazer that went with it. She found it strange that this guy wanted to meet in the private section of some top-notch restaurant. Cadence paid no attention as she was in a world of her own and this William Jones guy had sent a car for her. She was starting to feel skeptical. She had made sure that her phone was on silent. She walked behind the hostess to the private room. To her it was a business meeting and she was going to take it that way. She smiled politely at the man who seemed to be in his late 50's or so, what hair he had was grey. They hadn't said more than 2 words well they ate. It wasn't until the food was gone that he got serious about what he had to say.

"It's simple Cadence you back out of your big debut for UFC and I'll leave everything alone. You fight you will lose. There's no way to get out of this." He got up tossing money on the table. She was thrilled that he got straight to the point just pissed off at him for what it was he had to say.

"You can't do that." She protested. He just sent her look that said he did as he pleased. "Why are you doing this to me?" He snorted walking out. Cadence sighed. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She wasn't suppose to go home yet but that was the only thing she needed to do. She needed Tyler. It wasn't until she got to the airport that she looked at her phone. She read the million of texts from Tyler, her sister and Josie. She let them go. It was starting to get late for her which meant it was very late for them. She couldn't figure out why Josie's father was out to get her for. She didn't do anything to him and she barely even knew Josie.

Cadence lugged her bags through the front door the sun starting to come up. She smiled seeing Tyler and Tess passed out on the couch using the other as a pillow. It was then she knew just how much they had worried about her. She pulled a blanket over Tess and kissed Tyler's cheek making him stir.

"Cadence? What are you doing here?" He whispered jumping up engulfing her in a huge hug. She hugged him back before moving out of his grip.

"I needed to be with you. I'll get yelled at or something by Sam when I see him again but right now I don't give a shit." She walked upstairs before she woke her sister up. Tyler followed behind her.

"Talk to me Cadence I can't help if you don't talk to me." Tyler begged.

"I don't wanna talk about it Tyler." She snapped taking Tyler off guard. "I wanna sleep. And we'll talk when I wake up." He understood kissing her letting her get some rest. She grabbed his arm stopping him. "Stay with me?" She asked in a childish scared voice. He sighed walking to the bed pulling her with him. He laid there holding her until she fell asleep. He made his way downstairs still trying to figure out what happened. It must've been bad if she flew all the way here when she wasn't suppose to.

"How is she?" Tess asked seeing Tyler walk downstairs. She had heard her sister's voice and noticed her bags by the door. It wasn't hard to guess that whatever happened was bad.

"Exhausted and upset, but she's not saying." He sent a text to Matt and Josie saying whatever happened made her come home but she's has yet to talk.

Tyler was busy making some breakfast when he heard the cars pull in. He looked out the window seeing everyone but Ally. He finished cooking the food seeing them walk into the kitchen

"My man the chef." Corey joked. Tyler flipped him off smiling.

"Oh yea I'm glad I already ate before we came here." Josie joked with him. He rolled his eyes handing a plate to Tess. "If you wanna live I wouldn't eat that."

"Actually Jos, Tyler's an excellent cook." That shocked everyone that she had actually stood up for Tyler even him but he stood there with a smug look on his face. Tess got herself a cup of orange juice sitting at the table eating. Someone had to cook for the two of them and there was no way she was doing it. Besides Tyler had offered and she was hungry enough to try his cooking and she was surprised when she took that first bite.

Cadence woke up staring at the ceiling. She could hear everyone downstairs joking around. She didn't wanna deal with them especially Josie. She knew she had nothing to do with this but her mind was telling her that Josie had everything to do with this. It wasn't until her stomach started to rumble that she finally got outta bed and headed downstairs. Everyone grew quiet when she walked into the kitchen.

"I made you non-fat blueberry pancakes with turkey bacon." Tyler spoke up. Cadence went straight to the bacon not made from turkey but pork. They all looked at her confused knowing she was on a strict diet until after her fight. She ignored the looks going to the fridge seeing left over pizza. It wasn't in there when she left so she figured it was still good. She took a slice eating it cold. "Cadence what about your fight?" Tyler asked trying to figure things out.

"If you or anyone wants to eat the turkey bacon go ahead. I'm not fighting anymore so it doesn't matter." She spoke with a sting on of sadness to it.

"Whoa. What do you mean you're not fighting anymore. This is your dream Cadence you can't back out of it." Tyler spoke up moving closer to her. She shrugged him off looking at Josie.

"It's your damn fault. Your fucking father took my dreams away from me to get back at you. I fight I lose no matter what. It's better for me if I just back out now." She snapped storming outside. Tyler went to go after her but Tessa stopped him and she went to go out but Josie stopped her. Josie had to fix this but Matt wasn't going to let her. He was afraid for everyone involved that Josie would mess things up more than they already were. So instead he headed outside sitting by her. Everyone in the house gathered around the window watching the two of them.

"Cadence you can't let him win. You gotta go out there and show him that you ain't gonna deal with his bullshit." Matt tried. Cadence took a deep breath sighing.

"I want to Matt. But I hate going into this fight knowing that I'm gonna lose even if I should've won."

"But backing out isn't the way to go. Is that how you wanna be remembered as? I'd rather go and fight and people remember that the ref screwed me over not backing out because they thought I was scared to lose." Cadence sighed looking down. Matt made sense, but she was still unsure at this point.

"I hate it and I know Josie doesn't having anything to do with this but it's just so easy to put blame on her."

"Think about it Cadence and talk it over with Tyler and your team. Be honest with them. You'll be amazed at what can happen." Matt got up letting her be alone. He walked in and everyone quickly moved away from the window. Matt chuckled looking to see the waiting faces. "She doesn't hate you Jos, and the rest I'm not so sure about."

Cadence took a deep breath thinking about what Matt had told her. And he made sense about it all. But she really needed to talk about things with Josie before she even tried to talk to Tyler about this. She knew the perfect way to bond with her. She had been thinking about getting a tattoo. It wasn't something tiny either. It was few butterflies starting by her hip on her left side going up and ending on her upper back with a few stars mixed into it. She hated being the only one without any ink.


	16. Chapter 16

Josie watched as Cadence dealt really well with getting her first tattoo. And like Tay she didn't start with something small, but took the full commitment. She looked relaxed as she if she was taking a nap, and that the needle was doing nothing. Being involved in a sport like MMA obviously meant you had to have a high tolerance to pain, and Cadence was proving it. Josie was suspicious when Cadence asked her to meet her at the tattoo place for support, especially after how things ended with them the day before. Matt had informed Josie, that Cadence didn't mean it, by text, after he had talked to her. She knew Cadence hadn't, and that she had been caught in the moment. But she planned to fix it anyway. Even though they had been sitting there while the artist worked, they still really hadn't talked which gave her time to plan out thoughts.

After a little bit Cadence was no longer a tattoo virgin and smiling at the design in her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks for staying with me," she said, "I'm sure you had better things to do."

"Tommy and his dad are enjoying a boys only day. It's good to relax and watch art form now because I'll be cleaning up a disaster later." Cadence laughed as they stood outside and then they got quiet again.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Cadence asked. Josie nodded and they headed to strangely the same park they had seen Tessa at. The two sat on the swings, and Josie waited for Cadence to speak as they swung back and forth.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for everything yesterday. It's just it was so out of nowhere and I felt like everything I worked so hard for was being taken away."

"Don't worry. I'm used to being the one blamed for everything with this crew. I seem to get yelled at a lot," She switched up here voice, "It's your fault Matt did was he did. It's all your fault you risked your life if we die. And it's your fault got yourself run off your bike. The usual." Cadence looked at Josie as if she had three heads. "Oh we didn't tell you about that stuff? I'm shocked Tyler was about to keep his mouth shut. I'll fill you in and all, but as you can see we're not new to drama. But however, this blame is semi my fault even if I haven't seen or spoken to that man in a long time. Now what did he say that got you so upset that you came straight home?"

Cadence still felt weird opening up to Josie, however Josie sat there swinging waiting for her to speak without pushing her. Cadence finally took a deep breath and told Josie about the dinner meeting.

"He told you to back out of the fight? I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is, and what he's trying to prove. Just because his disapproval almost destroyed me following my own dreams doesn't mean he can try and fuck up others. I mean it's not like I've been hiding. He knows where I am. It may be almost ten years but obviously he hasn't stopped being an ass." Josie then explained her past to her friend. Talking about how she fought so hard to get her parents approval, but it wasn't good enough. The stress was dealt with, by medication. So when she finally had enough and left, they never came after her or anything. She told her it was only recently that she found out what he was up to, and any connections or even told her husband about it. Cadence knew Josie was a private person like she was, and that she was opening up to her then, made her understand why she kept certain things to herself. Of course like with her friends Josie showed the picture, and Cadence couldn't help but laugh. "That's why I think you and Tay or nuts with your first tattoos being huge. Mine was a little star. But can I give you my opinion of what you should do?" Cadence nodded, "I think you should get out there and fight."

"But I'm going to lose."

"But you are a stronger person than that. I've always had the issues of running away from my problems. You took your sister in, when you didn't have to. You are brave enough to date Tyler. Watching the fights with you guys I've learned a few things. One is how passionate the fans are. So even if they say you lost, we'll know the truth, and so will the fans. And those fans aren't quiet. Plus UFC has been way more reliable than boxing lately, and pointed that out. I don't think that Dana guy would be happy with the bad publicity even if my father put in a lot of money. Plus if you give me permission, I would like to go out to Vegas with you. Maybe it's time I should stop running."

They swung as Cadence thought. She knew Josie was right.

"I don't want you to.." she started but Josie cut her off.

"I already have a bag packed. If we didn't hear what. I just need to see who can watch Tommy and all. I need to do it for me and to get off of your bad side,"

"You aren't on my bad side," Cadence said.

"But I should be," Josie laughed, "And you could actually kick my ass, which means I have some sucking up to do. When is your fight again, I'll be there front and center. I'll just need to give Mr. McMahon a call."

Cadence said she still needed to talk to Tyler and her sister and would probably go back soon. Josie let her know she would meet he out there but had to figure things out.

Josie lucked out that Tommy was napping when she walked inside the house. Corey looked up from whatever sports game him and Ink were watching and looked up knowing something is up.

"We'll I don't see any bruising so I guess you guys talked."

"Yea. And I need to go to Vegas. You are just doing the weekend shows this week right? I got to see who can watch Tommy incase I'm not back before you have to leave." Corey jumped up from the couch and was at her side before she could react.

"And you are just planning to leave and go alone aren't you?"

"um..yea." He took her hand and pulled it up between them so that her engagement ring was showing. (They both decided to skip the wedding band and risk the bad luck having their rings tattooed on so she kept her skull engagement on as well.) She looked down at it.

"This and our tattoos mean we aren't alone anymore. In the good times, the bad, in sickness, in health, and all that jazz. I love you and will be here for you no matter what. And even if you want to deal with this problem on your own you really don't have that option anymore. You are too important to me and to Tommy to let me let you go alone. Even though I can't stop you, I will warn you if you go without me I intend to follow you." He pulled her into his arms before she could react. Even though they were married and with child, Josie sometime forgot that she had the people there for her. "Let me call the office, you book the flights, and we'll both go. I'm sure Tay could watch Tommy, if not, I'll call my mom. I love you."

"Love you more. And ok. I'll let you go. Guess you should meet your father-in-law" she said with a laugh.

Tay had no problem watching Tommy and Ink. Of course then the nervous parents in them kicked in as they passed him over. This was only the second time Tommy had been left overnight without one of them. And then first time had been a few months after his birth when they were finally allowed to act like rabbits again. But Tommy was so young at that point he wouldn't have known. Now he looked at them at them knowing something was up.

"PeeMa," he said as Josie gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Yea, that's about as close as we got to Pretty Mama. We've been working on it all day," Corey laughed.

"You have fun with Noah and Ally ok?"

"Dada! PEEMA!"

"Damn motherly instincts kicking in," Josie laughed as her eyes got a little misty, "We'll be back soon I promise."

"Dada! PEEMA! SHIT!" That made everyone laugh and they put him on the ground next to the cats. Pip rolled him a ball and his panic was gone as he played.

"If you need us let us know," Tay said, "And we'll make sure Tommy has a lot of fun."

Vince had called Josie as soon as Corey had requested the weekend time off. Knowing he would find out anyway she gave her the complete truth. Vince was not happy to hear that her father was trying to mess with the UFC. Vince knew that was a company he would like to be involved in business wise someday, and needed them to keep their trustable image. He told them to keep him updated, even if he would be keeping tabs on his own and they were off.

When they landed each had pictures already of Tommy sleeping and playing to show he was ok.

"Oh if we were younger and less grown up the trouble we would get into here," Corey joked.

"We still can," Josie said squeezing his hand, "We'll at least for your twitter followers. They would be very disappointed to know you were behaving in Vegas. Plus, I'm sure you are being watched as well. We might as well give him a heads up we are here."

They had both planned out their outfits for best shocking effect. Leather, black, and made sure to show off tattoos. Josie was thankful she had Tay train her back into shape because there was no way she would've fit into her corset top that made her more busty, without her help. She had on tight, almost second skin pants, and her favorite boots. Corey was in a black tank to show his full sleeves, black pants and black boots. Both had also had a bit of fun with the eyeliner before leaving. Luckily they were in Vegas so no one really was afraid of them, but they definitely gave off the warning that they shouldn't be messed with. Josie played with her piercing with her tongue as they caught a cab only pausing when they took a picture to post for Corey's fans.

It wasn't long before they were relaxing in their hotel room. Josie put on her dog collar that sadly she wasn't allowed to fly wearing and they relaxed adjusting to the time.

"Do you think we should go find him or wait for him to contact us?" Corey asked while fixing his eyeliner.

Josie tried to think it over. She just had a feeling that her father knew they were there, and was probably trying to figure out the same thing. Luckily there was a knock at their hotel room door causing them both to jump. Corey decided to try and do his husband role of protector and got up to answer. He opened it and no one was there just an envelope. He joked that it was like they were in a spy movie when he picked it up brining it inside. They sat on the bed and opened it up to find a hand written note on personalized stationary of her father.

_Your mother is flying down. Meet us in the private suite for supper at 5pm_

"UGH," she moaned, "We're having dinner with them. At least they are hiding us, so we don't have to be seen with them or dress up."

"Yet another thing we are doing backwards, I'm getting to meet the parents. The good part, I don't give a shit about what they think about me, because you are already all mine and there isn't anything they can do about it." That made Josie smile and kissed Corey.

"I love you. I should probably print out at least one Tommy picture for her incase she cares." Corey suggested one of the three of them just in case she did, then she'd have to show It off with them and their tattoos. She played with the phone and then they decided to relax a bit before getting ready. 5 came way too quick and Josie was glad Corey had made her bring him. They got a weird look from the guy running the elevator, but he let them past into the mirrored elevator. As they rose so did Josie's nerves. Corey had his arm wrapped around her waist and leaned down and whispered.

"After we survive this, I think we should totally fuck on the way down in celebration." She laughed and relaxed. She leaned into him, and he gave her the strength she needed as the door opens.

He took her hand and they walked inside hands locked together. An older couple waited with full glasses in their hands. It was quite obvious the woman had quite a bit of work done. The two couples stared at each other, and her mother's eyes widen almost in horror.

"Josephine, what have you done to you face?" her mother said in shock. Even though she was covered in tattoos, her piercing was the first thing she saw.

"Corey, did it for me one of our first dates. I would think with dad keeping tabs on me you would know that already. Mother, Father, this is my husband Matt or better known as Corey Graves." Corey extended his hand and only her father hesitantly reached forward to shake it. Her father pointed towards the table and they sat down across. Her mother was still in too much shock to say much. She never did really from what Josie remembered.

"So I'm guessing this is not a pleasure trip," her father started.

"We'll it could be once we finish. We are exploring because I'm pretty sure we are coming back to support Cadence in her fight," Josie said squeezing Corey's hand under the table for strength, "I hear you've been threatening our friend's girlfriend. And I just want to say back off. We haven't had contact for almost ten years, and I'm cool with that. I only recently found out about you keeping tabs. You weren't there for when I got sober. You were around when I had my accident and almost died. When we got married or had Tommy, even if you obviously knew. No one knows we are related by blood, so you have no reason to go after one of my friends. So back off." Her father said nothing but continued to eat his salad. She pulled the picture out of her bag and handed them the family picture. "This is my family and your grandson Thomas Danger. If you choose to have nothing to do with him that's your problem not mine. Corey's parents are amazing. If you screw this up for Cadence, I will guarantee if you ever change your mind and want to see him, I won't allow it. Hey, Vince McMahon loves Tommy, so if we needed anything I'm sure he'd help." She saw her father frown at the mention of someone who had more money. "I do my events pretty much only for WWE now, and we are fine with money. I for some reason am more than willing to try a build a relationship after all this time, but not if you ashamed of me, us, or our friends. Ok that's all I had to get off my chest."

They continued eating mostly in silence. Her mother randomly bringing up what her siblings and other family members had been up to. When they were done no hugs were exchanged, but they really hadn't been as Josie grew up anyway.

"We'll see you at the fight," Corey said with a sly smile. Then the two of them went to the elevator keeping eyes locked until the doors closed and then both cracked up laughing.

"Did that really happen? Because it felt so much like a twilight zone episode?"Corey asked, "How are you? Because I know I'm so proud of you."

"I feel like I got a lot off my chest, and I'm so glad you were here with me. Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She leaned over to kiss him.

"Don't tempt me to press that stop button," he mumbled in her neck, "Do you think he's going to go through with his threat?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out now that I think we need to show up, but hopefully not. One thing I'm sure about, is I don't think they want any kind of relationship. But you know what, it's ok. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Now I just want to relax until we can get back to our baby tomorrow."

"Yea, I can't wait to get back to him too," The elevator opened to their floor, "But until then, I think this filth parade needs to live it up." She laughed thinking of her mother's face.

"Remember, WWE is a PG company. We can't be too bad. Or at least let them know." They then hand in hand walked out of the hotel and onto the Vegas strip. It was time to relax, have fun, and give her parents something to actually be "ashamed" about.


	17. Chapter 17

Tyler woke up shocked to find that he was the only one in bed. Cadence had promised that they would sit down and talk about what he thought she should do. They would work whatever doubts she was having out and figure out what was best for her. He looked at the clock seeing that it wasn't 8 in the morning yet. He tossed the blanket aside pulling a pair of shorts on. There was no way he was going to walk around in his boxers with Tessa here. It was at times like this he wished that Tessa still lived with her father and not him and Cadence. He walked downstairs seeing Cadence outside on the phone. He got himself a cup of coffee. Finally curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't help himself from opening the door some so he could hear what was going on.

Cadence couldn't sleep so she was up before the sun came up. She made herself some green tea sitting outside in the cool breeze. She wanted to think about everything before she talked to Tyler. Her phone ringing was what broke her thoughts. Cadence took a deep breath answering the call from her boss. She was trying to stay cool and not freak out about the proposition she was given. Dana was the last person she ever thought would be calling her now. She had to wonder why he was.

"Hey Dana, what can I do for you?" She asked swallowing her nerves.

"There's this rumor that's been floating around since you left. I wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. Your match with Rhonda will be called down the line." That was a relief to her. She never did wanna back out of this fight.

"Thank you for that Dana. At first it was getting to me but after talking about it with the ones closest to me I realized I was being silly. This is my dream and I'm not gonna let some rich bastard chase me away from the one thing I worked my life to get. Thank you for this chance Dana. I'll be there in a few days to get everything settled for the big match." She had to wonder if Corey and Josie had anything to do with Dana finding out. It was no secret that they headed out there to confront her father about things. She had to wonder who else they had confronted well they were there.

Tyler smiled happy she wasn't letting this get to her. He walked out with his cup of coffee. He smiled taking her hand as she hung up with Dana. She went to take a drink from her cup seeing that she had finished it so she took his cup taking a sip of it. She was being stupid to ever think she could walk away from her dream just because she was threatened. It would take more than that for her to walk away.

"You're telling me you were talking to Dana White." She rolled her eyes at the way Tyler was reacting over that.

"No it was the fucking man on the man. He is my boss. I do have to talk to him from time to time. He wanted to clear this mess up himself." Tyler wanted to make a joke but held himself back. Now wasn't the time for his jokes. He was upset at the fact she promised to talk to him about everything and decided to fight without his thoughts on this.

"So you're gonna fight?" Cadence nodded. "We didn't even talk about it." She could tell that Tyler was upset about it.

"I know but you would tell me that I had to go through with this fight or I would regret it later on." Tyler smiled knowing just how well she really knew him. But that wasn't the only thing he would've told her.

"Well I would've said that but I would've also told you that only you can decided what's right for you. And no matter what I will stand behind you." Cadence smiled. "I love you Cadence."

"For reasons unknown yet I love you too Tyler." Tyler smiled at her little joke.

"Just don't fucking kiss and get sappy on me." Tessa hissed out in a playful manner walking out to join the couple. "I wanted to tell ya to get your sorry ass in that octagon. He's just some bitch that needs his money to talk. Do you really think the ref or any official is really going to screw a match up so they can be out of a job." Cadence thought is was sad that she had to hear this from Tessa. It was simple now that she had heard it. But it did make her see that her sister was truly smart. Cadence knew Tessa was smart she never was dumb even if she did act like it. "Use your head Cadence. Maybe you are meant to be with Tyler. He gets hit in the head by chairs and other shit. Gets put through tables for his job and you try not to let some chick knock you the fuck out."

"It's the thrill you get being out there. It's just like how you get all excited when you're around sea life. You have this excitement to you. I love what I do." Cadence reasoned with her sister.

"You gotta do what you love and don't let anyone tell ya anything else." Tyler spoke up. Cadence looked at her sister and really studied her. Something was different. And it didn't have anything to do with what has taken place.

"What's with you? You seem extra cheery this morning."

"Since dad is doing better he's uh gonna come pick me up then he's gonna get me my license, a car and my own place plus he's taking me to the court house and I'm gonna get the papers and everything else done so I can get emancipated." Cadence smiled softly she knew this was best for Tessa.

"So I get my house back?" Tyler questioned overly excited.

"I thought this my house as well Colby?" Cadence asked brow raised.

"Dude you're in trouble now." Tessa sang walking into the house to get ready for her day. She was beyond thrilled that she was gonna spend the whole day with her father. Just the two of them. No one else around them to ruin this day for her.

"That's not what I meant. And of course it's your house too. We bought this house together." Cadence smiled sliding onto his lap. "How are you gonna train when you got that tat on you?"

"I'll take it easy the next few days and really start to train hard next week. By then it'll be ok. The last week is always the hardest week for training." Cadence had made sure the tattoo wouldn't keep her from training or her fight. If that would've been the case she would've waited until after the fight to get it.

"Are we gonna have time to fool around before you leave for the next 2 weeks?" Tyler asked with a slight pout.

"Nope I gotta get back out to Vegas as soon as I can but I'm not leaving until you do. After my fight we wont leave the room the whole time you are here. I promise." Tyler smirked making a comment about leaving the room to rechristen the house. Tess informed them she was heading out. "I forget that she's still a kid at times. All she ever wanted to do was grow up and get on with her life. Especially after mom died. At times I didn't know how to handle her so I pushed her way. It was easier than being forced to deal with things."

"Well you know it was wrong and you are getting your sisterly relationship back. So everything is good. Now let's enjoy our time together before we are forced apart."

"Well you can always fly to Vegas instead of flying home after the tapings and we wouldn't be forced apart. Plus you and the guys will be there the night of the fight so we aren't really being forced apart." Tyler couldn't argue with that. They would work around their schedules and find time to be together. They always did. It wouldn't change now.

They spent the next few days spending time together. They went to the gym but Cadence kept to an easier training session then Tyler did. Once again they found themselves at the airport both going to the same terminal. Tyler was going to drive from Vegas to Phoenix with Dean and Roman.

"Who knew it would at the airport when we finally get to meet Cadence. We hear about you all the time. But Tyler has yet to introduce you to us." Dean spoke up a smirk in place as he walked up with Roman.

"All the time to. It gets quite pathetic." Roman added.

"Yea well it's better then listening to Dean go on about his next lay. Or listening to how I need to have kids to really understand just how much they change your life." Tyler throw out there annoyed his friends and the other members of the shield showed up to ruin his time with his girl.

"It's nice to finally meet the other 2 guys that my Tyler spends all his time with out there on the open road. Though he doesn't talk about you two. I mean it is hard to talk when his mouth and tongue are better suited doing other things." Cadence smirked pulling Tyler down for a kiss. They could hear the other 2 making comments about them.

"I see why he brags about her all the time. We'll just see if you are good in the octagon or not. We'll be there watching your fight." Cadence didn't mind. She was starting to think that the whole WWE was going to be there or at least the majority of them anyways. She'd just have to make sure she was on top of her game. Not that she wasn't going to be anyways.


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy and Noah were both passed out in their strollers while Tay and Josie sat at a table at Starbucks catching up from Josie and Corey's little trip. They hadn't been gone all that long, so Josie had tried to pretend there wasn't much to tell, but her friend knew better.

"You went to Vegas, and had your first baby free day in how long? It's Vegas." Josie rolled her eyes. But Tay had always been able to read her and didn't believe her lies at all. "Plus, Corey had a hangover, so I'm guessing you guys went out after you said what you had to." Josie laughed.

"Yea, that wasn't a fun plane ride back for him. But after all the stress of us meeting my parents, well we both had to let loose a little I guess. Vegas is good for that and all. But nothing too weird or crazy, we are getting too old I guess. It actually went better than planned." She went on to say what she told her father and how pretty much how Corey and herself looked possibly scarred her mother for life. After they had left her parents they went to just dance some of the energy away. Drinks were had, and then they headed back to the room. Only weird part was a bottle of expensive champagne sitting in an ice bucket waiting for them.

"And it didn't turn up on the bill or anything?"

"Nope. And I know my parents wouldn't have sent it, so it had to have been Vince. I left a message with his secretary about it, but he has yet to reply. He always replies. It was good stuff though."

"Oh, so Cadence messaged me earlier," Tay said, "She got to meet the Shield at the airport this morning." Josie laughed at that. She had known some of the guys from hanging around FCW with Corey.

"Did they behave?" she asked, "I know Dean isn't a fan of first impressions."

"He shockingly wasn't a dick," Tay laughed, "because I totally asked her. He is getting better. We need to find him a girl so we can have him around to work on training him." Both girls laughed.

Once done with their coffee of course the boys woke up so they decided to take them to back to Tay and Matt's to play in the pool. Not too long after Ally came home going on and on about school. Since the whole Be a Star visit the previous Mania everything had been less stressful for her. Josie and Tommy ended up staying for dinner because Corey was on the road before calling it a night.

Josie was adjusting better to Corey being away, and hearing how excited he was made it easier. He always called or texted so she knew there was nothing to worry about. He may be a heel in the ring, but he was a hopeless romantic outside it. That was something she enjoyed about wrestling, seeing and getting to know the person behind the character. It had taken them a while to break Dean, but they felt like they did. It made her happy to see they were moving so many of the guys up, and even though it meant less Corey at home, she knew she he would be able to see him on tv at least. She couldn't wait to see how Tommy reacted to it.

Josie poured herself a glass of wine and relaxed. Ink came into the room from where she had been with Tommy and sat down next to her. She rolled over to get a belly rub, and purred. Josie's phone beeped and it was Corey letting her know they were just going to head down to the hotel bar for a drink than bed. He said how much he missed her and Tommy and couldn't wait until she got home. She sent him a pik of Ink saying she was keeping her company and getting ready to claim his spot on the bed, and to have fun. Josie wasn't one of those girls who was going to tell him no, she wanted him to go have fun. But maybe for once she should've.

Corey was sitting at a table at the bar with the members of the Shield and Brad Maddox. They had invited the NXT girls down too, but they were having a girls bonding night instead. They all sipped their beers laughing at stupid shit. Everyone was relaxed. Out of nowhere Corey got the strange feeling he was being watched. He figured that was normal because there probably were fans around. And sitting at a table with the Shield people might be wondering who the hell he was. He ignored it, before it really started to bug him. Finally, across the room he met the eyes of an older man. Once recognition hit, he almost spit out his beer.

"Corey?" Tyler tried, "Matt, are you ok?" He looked over to try and see who Corey was staring at. Josie's father knowing he had been spotted got up and walked over to the table.

"Mr. Polinsky, may I speak to you for a minute?" All the guys looked between the two.

"Want us to get rid of the old guy?" Dean got out breaking the silence. That made Corey laugh and relax a bit.

"Nah. I can handle this form of injustice. I'll be right back." He then followed Josie's father back to his table. "Well you are probably the last person I expected to see. What can I do for my father-in-law?" Corey saw the man twitch and smiled that he was able to strike a nerve of any kind. How he could just let his daughter leave while she was in such a dark place was ridiculous in his mind. However, him being how he was turned her into the amazing woman she became, so it worked out in the end.

"I'll make this short and sweet," he said, "I want you to leave my daughter. Give up full custody of the child. I am more than ready to make it completely worth it for you." He took a check book out. "Let's talk numbers." Corey just stared at the man, completely unable to comprehend what he just heard. This man was willing to pay him off.

"So is it me you don't like or are you just trying to hurt her more than you already have?" He almost growled at the man. "First you tried to fuck up our friend's career and now our life. I think we've done pretty well for ourselves without you."

"I just feel she deserves better," his father-in-law interrupted, "Plus, my wife seems fond of the child. If you left she would have no other choice but to come back to us."

"What the fuck are you talking about? With all that money you have, you should do better research. She doesn't need you now or ever. If you were smart you would've built a fucking relationship with her years ago. You may not think I am or she is good enough but you can seriously go fuck yourself. If your wife would like to meet Tommy, I'm sure you can figure a way to get in touch. But if you ever fucking talk that dumb again, I will not be responsible for my actions. I don't fucking care how much money you have and want to throw at me. I love your daughter whether you like it or not. You lost her, and she's mine now. So unless you want to grow up, leave us alone." Corey got up and walked back to the table.

"I won't give up easily," Josie's father commented as he walked away.

All the guys were staring at him waiting for him to speak. They watched the old man get up looking angry and leave the bar. None of them had ever seen Corey that pissed, and he had gotten annoyed with Tyler a few times that would scare most people. But what they saw in his eyes, we'll none of the guys were sure how to quite react. So Dean decided to take control. He disappeared for a minute and handed out shots. Corey took it letting the liquid burn his throat as the guys waited.

"So you going to tell us who that was and what he did or what?" Brad asked.

"My father-in-law."

"Really? That's creepy as hell," Tyler said, "From what Cadence told me Josie told her, I would've never expected to see him."

"Yea same here. He must've given up trying to ruin your lives and moved on to us. Too much time on his hands. Ugh." They all waited for him to explain. "He just offered me a shitload of money to leave."

"No amount of money would be worth the ass kicking Josie would give you if you tried," Dean laughed.

"And ya know the whole mother of your child, family bond thing," Roman added.

"Yea, I don't know who the fuck he thought he was. Can we keep this at the table? I don't want to upset her." The guys all agreed. At that Corey decided he was done and headed to bed. He hoped this guy was bluffing, but what he said he meant. If this guy tried to ruin what he had, he wouldn't be able to control himself. This guy was gone for almost ten years, and if he tried anything to break up them or their wrestling, he'd be gone permanently.


	19. Chapter 19

Cadence had just got off the phone with Tyler. He mentioned that he was going to the bar with the guys. She didn't mind. He was old enough to do as he pleased. He knew what would happen if he ever did cheat on her. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She trusted Tyler with her whole heart. As he was out drinking it up having fun she was in the gym on the treadmill getting her cardio in. She couldn't slack now. Every minute counted.

Feeling completely tired Cadence retreated to her room. She was shocked to see some random lady in front of her room. The lady spotted Cadence and smiled pulling her into a very uncomfortable hug.

"Um can I help you?" Cadence asked confused. She didn't want to be rude by pushing her away but the lady was giving her the creeps.

"Yes can we talk in the room dear?" Cadence pushed the room open letting the lady go in before she did. The lady had took to standing.

"What can I can do for you?" Cadence asked wanting this to be over with.

"What my husband told you." She started out, only Cadence cut her off.

"Wait!" Cadence exclaimed jumping up from the spot on the bed she was sitting. First it was Josie's father telling her to leave the UFC now it was Josie's damn mother. What the hell? Couldn't she ever get a break from them. "I'm not quiting. I will be in that fight. I don't care what he says. He doesn't control me. He doesn't scare me either." Cadence snap at her. She wasn't going to be scared. She was in control of her life. Not some damn stranger.

"I'm not here to stop you. Just be careful dealing with him." To Cadence it seemed as if she was scared of her own husband. She'd have to talk to Josie about that. Cadence looked none to amused with the women in front of her.

"If that's all you have to say you can leave. And if you think by you coming here that I owe you one or that I'll be nice to you and talk to your daughter about letting you see Tommy you gotta another thing coming. Now leave." Cadence seethed out pulling the door open. Josie's mother sighed walking out. That's not what she had expected to hear. She turned to face Cadence to say one last thing but...

Cadence let the door slam shut locking it. She grabbed her phone calling Tyler. When he answered she could hear the load music and oddly enough she could hear one Dean Ambrose raising hell. Cadence explained what happened. Tyler tried not to laugh at the fact Josie's parents were both playing some kind of game.

"You can't tell Josie about this Cadence." Tyler's mantra was that if Jos found out about this that she would be able to figure out what her father was up too. That made the guys shut up and listen in on Tyler's conversation.

"What the hell Tyler?" Cadence yelled. He had to pull the phone from his ear. The guys stifled their laughter. "I have to tell her this Colby." Tyler sighed knowing with her calling him by his first name he just messed up. It was like he was taking Josie's side over his own girlfriends side. There was only one thing Tyler could do. Tyler relentless agreed with her before she got pissed at him. Before Cadence got to frustrated with him she figured it was best to get off the phone and get some rest. "I'll see ya at some point. I love ya."

"I love you to Cadence, just please thinking about telling her. It's gonna upset her." Cadence huffed hanging up before he said more. The way she saw it if she didn't tell Josie then she was dead when Josie did find out.

"How goes Cadence and her training?" Corey asked taking a drinking of his beer. Tyler shrugged.

"She didn't say. But your damn mother-in-law paid her a visit. Seriously can't they just leave my girl outta this shit?" Tyler growled out downing the last half of his beer. "I get him coming here and getting on your ass about it. But why the fuck Cadence? She did shit to them." Tyler snarled out.

"Dude you've been spending too much damn time with Dean." Brad spoke up.

"Hey! Fuck it. It's true." Dean stated downing a shot.

"What's going on anyways?" Joe asked. Tyler was quick to explain about the visit that Cadence was so blessed to have.

"I didn't want her to say anything to Josie but she's gonna. I figured with that and him showing up here Jos would put the piece's together figure it all out." Tyler stated.

Corey sighed. Josie was smart and things would add up. She'd find out where her father was when her damn mother paid Cadence a visit. He'd didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to hurt her over this either.

"Look why don't we get some more drinks and forget about the crap and enjoy the night." Dean suggested getting up.

"Nah I'll catch ya guys in the morning." Tyler told them getting up. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He needed to sleep before he got too pissed and he did something stupid. Corey also decided to call it a night. He needed to be alone for a while figure shit out. Soon enough Dean was left alone. He smirked getting a beer looking around to see who he was gonna make his for the night.

Cadence was up early for a day of media. All she wanted to do was fight. They always asked her the same questions. Though every now and then they'd mix it up and ask about The Shield. Because it was known that she was dating Tyler and it was known that Tyler and Matt were friends so Cadence would be asked when is Evan Bourne returning? Or how is Evan? It was sickening. She wanted to focus on her début fight not on her friends or her boyfriend.

Cadence walked from one radio station to another. She wanted to walk to at least get some kind of work out in. Cadence looked around she couldn't wait to be able make the most of it in Vegas when all this was done. She needed a good night out with friends. A night out with Tyler too. She needed to let all this go and worry only about her fight that was slowly creeping up on her.


	20. Chapter 20

It was getting closer and closer to Cadence's fight, and everything was slowly returning to normal. We'll as normal as things could be for them. Cadence had actually thanked Josie for the extra insanity with her family for only adding the extra intensity to her training. Josie was confused by it, but figured if picturing her parents faces during the fight would help, she was all for it. Corey on the other hand was in the dog house. Yes, he knew he probably should've told her about her father at the bar and all. Josie understood why he didn't tell her, but it still pissed her off just the same.

It probably was their first real big fight, and it confused the friends who were home. They all knew Josie needed time to cool down, and Corey had to grovel a little more than everything would be ok. They all figured with Josie going to get some of her ink retouched was a good sign, but they all were careful around her just in case.

Ally was over to help watch Tommy while Josie got some work done. It was amusing how mature she was getting and the chances for the good that had come into effect since she started living with Matt and Tay. However, unlike everyone else, she wasn't worried about Josie flipping, and wanted to help make things better. She was playing with Tommy when Josie walked into the room. She sat down on the couch to watch them.

"You look tired, Aunt Josie," she said.

"Yea, a little. Just a lot of work and all for an event."

"What's so different about this one? I mean you've done multiple at once and seemed more relaxed. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I'm sleeping fine."

"I think you are lying," Josie's eyes snapped up, "I think you miss, Uncle Corey, and that if you guys hugged it out you'll sleep better."

"Oh really? So you think something is up with me and Corey, and that's why I'm tired."

"Oh I don't think, I know. I was checking on Noah and heard my parents talking over the baby monitor. Those things are like walkie talkies and great for playing secret agent." It was hard for Josie not to smile at that. "And I know you are mad at Uncle Corey for deciding not to tell you something because he was afraid it would hurt you. I don't know or understand your parents for being how they are…"

"And how are they?"

"If I said the words my mom said I would have to put money into the jar, and that's not happening. But who needs them when you have all of us. They are the ones missing out and all. And if they are going to try and do something dumb like mess with our family, they are going to lose. Plain and simple. Dad is getting back on the road and says Corey looks really sad, and I've never seen that…and I don't think I want to see that. So I think you should make up before he get's home. It might confuse Tommy." Josie broke out laughing.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Always have been."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Josie checked the time and went back upstairs to her office. The kid was right, there was no reason to be mad at Corey. If he took her dad's offer, maybe, but she was acting like an idiot. After checking the time, she knew Corey should be just waiting backstage to get ready. She picked up her office phone and dialed.

"Hey," he sounded surprised and she did hear the sadness in his voice. They had talked via text, but not a lot since he had been on the road. She still sent him pictures of Tommy and Ink, but that was really the most.

"Hey. I just wanted to call to apologize," She heard him start choking on whatever he was drinking, "Is that really that big of a shock?"

"No, yes, I mean well I don't know." Josie laughed at his stuttering.

"Don't worry, I understand, I'm always right," she teased, "But I over reacted. You didn't know my mom was going to be bugging Cadence too. But if he ever tries to pay you off let me know. We don't need the money, but we could seriously fuck him over. I'm going to shoot their people an email to tell them to back off. They will be informed they need to do a lot to make up for the past, and if they confront people I care about, I'm going to look into my legal options or at least a restraining order. Whatever we do, it will be together."

"So we are good?"

"Better than good. I might have to see if I can get a baby sitter for when you get home."

"So what randomly made you think of all this?" he asked, still not sure but happy.

"A very smart young lady had a little talk with me how I was acting stupid. Have a good night though. Can't wait until you get home."

Josie then went back downstairs to check on the kids. Ally was just smiles knowing everything was better. And her and Tommy both shortly squealed when Josie suggested they go check with Tay and do a little trip to go get ice cream.

A short time later Noah and Tommy both had their faces covered in ice cream and were babbling away to one another. Tay had realized Josie seemed more relaxed than she had been, and Josie promised to tell her later what was going on. While Ally entertained the boys and attempted to keep them clean, they discussed the plans for the fight. They still weren't sure if they were going out to Vegas or not. It depended on when Matt was coming back, and who was around to watch the kids (Even though Mrs. C had already happily volunteered). They would figure it out eventually. If they did go, Tay had the tattoo itch and wanted to get another out in Vegas. Josie laughed making a comment how she created a monster and that she'd be catching up with her soon. As they said goodbye a few hours later Josie thanked Ally again.

"I just wanted to see you smile," Ally said as she turned around and left. Tommy giggled in her arms and asked for "Dada" so that told Josie what she would be doing. She texted Corey and went to the computer. Soon their family who mattered was face to face over Skype, Tommy going on and on in baby talk about his day. Josie couldn't help but smile, and was thankful for Ally for smarting her up so she could be fine with it.


	21. Chapter 21

The last few days were stressful ones. Cadence's fight was a day away. The weigh ins went perfect, the press conference went as planned. She had yet to run across Josie's parents since the day she had the very lovely unexpected surprise meeting with Josie's mother. From pushing herself and the extra added stress Cadence couldn't wait for tomorrow night. But right now she had her sister flying in with Matt, Tay and Josie. Plus her room had been taken over by WWE's Shield members and one Corey Graves. All she wanted to do was have some time alone with Tyler. But the guys wouldn't leave. She may have been jealous but damn it she didn't give a damn.

"Babe ya gotta relax." Ambrose stated flinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Get your damn arm off of me. I'm not your babe. I never wanna be your babe." Cadence seethed out trying to keep her slowly growing anger at bay. "Move your arm before I break the damn thing Ambrose." She growled out. Dean slowly removed his arm going to sit down by Corey.

"Dude control your girl would ya?" Ambrose stated watching the video game between Corey and Roman. Cadence went for Dean but Tyler was there to hold her back.

"Babe let's go for a walk." Cadence relaxed a little walking to the door. Tyler told the guys not to break anything and they would be back shortly. Tyler laced his fingers with hers. They took a walk around Vegas giving Cadence time to cool off. After all was said done Cadence was feeling bad for the way she snapped at Dean. All he was doing was trying to lighten the mood up. Or at least that's what Cadence was hoping for.

"You good to go back?" Tyler asked as they walked down the Vegas strip.

"As long as the guys leave soon. I do need a good nights sleep and need to be in your arms." Cadence stated wrapping her arms around him.

"Has my girl gone soft?" Tyler questioned amused. Cadence could be many things. He broke through the wall she had around her heart once he could do it again. He just didn't want it to come to that. What they had going for them was total bliss.

"No I'm just a girl who needs to feel the comforts of being in her mans embrace." Tyler held her closer to him. He wasn't always there for her since he spent most his time on the road working and this was the one time she needed him. He'd make sure she had that. It was the least he could do.

The second they got back to their room, Tyler kicked the guys out. Corey and Roman gladly left. They knew that Cadence and Tyler needed to be alone but Dean on the other hand had to throw a huge fit about it just to cause some kind of drama. Cadence let Tyler deal with his friend. After Tyler made it up to him by offering they all meet for breakfast in the morning on him Dean gladly left getting something outta the deal. Tyler smiled happy that he was now alone with his girl. The way it sounded made me feel whole. Made him realize that maybe just maybe that Cadence was his soul mate. He'd been through hell in the past but it was Cadence that would always be there. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. He loved her but now he understood so much more. There was no one like Cadence and she everything he needed.

Cadence looked at him funny trying to figure Tyler out. She was sure she didn't have anything on her face or in her teeth. She'd never seen Tyler stare at her like that. It's like she was the only one he could see. But then again she was the only one other than him in the room.

"Tyler baby." She tried but he wasn't coming outta his trance. "Colby." She shouted softly finally breaking his trance. She cupped his face her thumb caressing a spot where there was no facial hair. He looked at her questioningly. "You ok? It's like you weren't even here." She told him wanting to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine. Just uh thinking. Nothing major." He replied pulling her into him as they got settled on the bed. She let it go. Sometimes when it came to Tyler it was for the best.

He wasn't going to come out with these new feelings of love the night before her fight. And get her mind-set else where. He wouldn't ruin anything for her. He needed time to process all of this. He needed to talk to Josie, Tay and maybe even Tessa. Tyler kissed her head.

"I love you Cadence." She mumbled an I love you too back as she drifted off to sleep feeling calm, relaxed and safe in Tyler's arms. But Tyler couldn't sleep not when his mind was filled with so many things and he didn't know what to do.

Morning crept up on them and they soon found themselves in the hotel's restaurant having breakfast. They took up a few tables. People were not only shocked but scared as well. At the table was the Shield, Corey Graves, Josie who scared enough people on her own, Matt, Tay, Cadence and Tessa. The conversation just flowed. Cadence wasn't happy that she thought there was something going on with Dean and her sister. But she couldn't worry about that because she didn't know. She wasn't going to fuss. Tessa was old enough to do as she pleased. But Dean would need to be told that Tessa wasn't 18 yet.

"Cadence we gotta go." She smiled at Tom getting up.

"I'll see ya guys later." Cadence kissed Tyler and left going to get her bags before meeting up with the rest of her team. She had to get one final sparring session in before the big fight. Plus other things.

Tyler waited for Dean and Roman to take off before he confessed his feelings. Corey and Matt couldn't say anything they both were married. And he wanted what they had.

"Tyler is there a reason you are a wreck over there?" Tay asked concerned for her friend. She like the rest figured he was just worried about Cadence's fight tonight.

"Uh yea." He let a breath out. "Not really." He stated. He couldn't figure his words out. His mouth felt dry.

"Spit 'em out Tyler." Josie demanded with authority getting annoyed that he was spit balling around it.

"Ok fine, I think I'm ready for the next step with Cadence. I came to realize it's her always has been. I don't want it to be anyone else." Tyler stammered out waiting for the backlash to begin.

"Damn boy's gone soft on us." Corey smirked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But it happens to the best of us." He stated looking at Josie.

"Fuck Tyler." Josie almost yelled but caught herself in time. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"No I didn't wanna take her focus off her fight tonight."

"You wanna marry my sister?" Tessa asked none to surprised with it. It was only a matter of time.

"I really do. And having you as a sister doesn't make me wanna change my mind either." Tyler smirked. "But you'll be stuck with me." The thought scared Tessa but she didn't care as long as her sister was happy. She didn't have to deal with Tyler on daily base's anymore or ever again.

"I think it's about time you finally grow up Tyler." Matt stated. Tay smacked him lightly.

"This isn't a joking matter. And you're one to talk Matthew. Tyler told us so we can help him. But Tyler you'll know when the time is right. I think it's sweet and I'm here to help." Tay told him with a smile. Even Josie had agreed she help with whatever if he needed it. They left the subject of Tyler wanting to marry Cadence go as they moved on to talk about the UFC card for the night. They all made bets. They were gonna make sure Dean and Roman got in on it as well.

That night when they got to their seats they weren't shocked to see Punk or Colt there. They hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Cadence yet but they still wanted to be there and watch the show and show their support any way they could.

Cadence made sure she stole a second to be with Tyler. He calmed her down. It wasn't until Tyler was being forced to go back to his seat when he told her.

"Win or lose, you'll always be my champion Cadence. I love you." Cadence smiled kissing him.

"I love you too Tyler." They shared one last kiss before they were separated. Tyler went to his seat and Cadence went to the locker room so she could finish getting ready.


	22. Chapter 22

The crew couldn't help but smile with Tyler's semi big announcement. And of course that caused the girls in the room minds' to start going on how they could help him out right away. He picked a great town to mention it in.

"Remember when Matt and I almost got married in Vegas," Tay laughed. They joined in at the memory leaving off the drama that added to it. It seemed forever ago all the psycho-ness that had happened in Texas.

"When is Steve visiting again," Josie asked playing with her phone. Matt tensed and Tay rolled her eyes knowing Josie totally mentioned him on purpose to irk Matt.

"Soon probably. He wants to see the kids. I tried to get him to come see the fight, but he's kind of busy right now." Her phone buzzed and she looked down, noticing Josie doing the same. She found a text from Cadence asking if they got a chance if they could have a little talk with Dean. They were confused for a second before they realized the little flirting going on. Tay watched Josie grin and figured that she was excited about attempting to scare him. Tay laughed herself. "But you guys had searched together for rings and all right? Why don't you, Corey, and Matt go get some ring ideas?"

"Tess, would you come with us? I need a girl who knows your sisters point of view."

"You just want to be able to blame it on me if you fuck up with the pick," she teased, "I'm kidding. Of course I'd like to help."

"Ok then," Matt said, "Let's go before he chickens out." Reign's phone went off and he went to answer it leaving Dean alone with Tay and Josie.

"Perfect," Josie said out loud getting attention before he could slip away for some random Vegas adventure, "Could we have a quick word with you?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have a death wish?" Tay asked as he looked at her confused, "Tessa."

"What? She's the only single girl in this crew and she's cute and all."

"You got that right, she is only a girl…she's not 18 yet," Tay added. His jaw dropped.

"See I would be more afraid of her sister who is a UFC fighter was overprotective or not more, but the age is a good thing to be scared of."

"If I would've known…"

"Don't worry about it, Dean," Tay said, "Her sister just asked that we give you a heads up on the age. So just try not to be a guy and be dumb ok."

"Yea, no problem. I'm going to go." And with that it was just Tay and Josie. As soon as they knew he was too far to hear or anything they cracked up. It was amusing to see bad ass, not giving a shit, Shield member squirm. They wouldn't have thought the age would make a difference, but they trusted him enough that nothing other than maybe flirting would happen until she was older. If he was dumb enough to try anything after she was of age, that was at his own risk. Dean still had a lot of maturing to do for what they've known of him so far. Tyler had faith he would. Also, Tessa was now protected by their group no matter if she liked it or not. As they drank their coffee the girls laughed imagining if they were this bad with Tessa how bad they'd be, how they would be with their own children.

"At least I don't have a girl," Josie laughed.

"Yet…you never know. You know what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay here ." Josie rolled her eyes now.

"We'll with how much we are running around I doubt it. Do you think he'd propose here?" She asked changing the subject, "Because we totally can scoop out locations. Poor thing having his closer female friends, his girlfriend's sister, and one who happens to be an event planner."

"And a secret hopeless romantic."

"Shhh! Not to loud…you'll ruin my rep." Josie laughed and they pulled up a tourist app for ideas. By the time they all met up for the fight, they'd have some good stuff to run by him.

Elsewhere in a random mall on the strip the others stared into the cases.

"It seems kind of small…don't girls like the bigger ones?"

"Haven't you ever heard size doesn't matter," Tessa told Tyler which almost caused him to stutter with trying to reply, "Hey, you set yourself up for that." Matt laughed and agreed. "But you know my sister, she's not the kind of girl who wants a huge ring that's going to get in her way. Simple works for her."

"I just really want it to be special and show her how much I love her."

"Colby," she said bringing out the real name, "I have a feeling she knows."

"But how did you guys decide what was the perfect ring?"

"I just kind of knew," Matt explained.

"And I knew a normal ring wouldn't convince Josie. That's why I had to think outside the box. Something she would like. Something that made me think of her when I looked at it." Tyler kind of huffed, but kept their semi advice in mind. He looked at all the ring, and was looking for something that made him think of Cadence. Tay was more girly. The skull engraved in Josie's ring fit her. But what made him think of Cadence. And then the sparkle caught his eye and he saw it.

The ring might have been more bling that Cadence normally got, but the design was perfect. It was a band full of tiny sparkly diamonds. However, instead of just a plain diamond in the center, it continued the smaller diamond design. And they were all placed in the setting of an octagon. He called everyone over to look. Tessa just smiled.

"See, I knew you had a brain in there somewhere. That's so my sister."

The sales person came over and they ended up getting lucky that the ring was the perfect size according to Tessa. He paid and then slipped the box into his pocket.

"Do you know how you are going to propose?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I'm hoping I feel the moment, because this ring is already burning a hole in my pocket. However, I saw both your wives eyes light up, so I have a feeling they are trying to figure something out. I mean your phones have been so quiet, so they are obviously up to something. Any ideas Tessa…you were so much help and any help would be great. If you want to drop any hints about how awesome I am, and that you approve of me, that'd be a help."

"Let's not push it," she laughed, "but you know I can deal with you."

Everyone but obviously Cadence met up that night for a pre fight meal. No one had heard from her so they figured she was in the zone. Tyler told the girls, who he was right at what they were doing, he would debate their ideas. They suggested the cheesy in front of the fountains, or up in the Eiffel tower in the Paris hotel. He thought they would be great ideas, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it there yet or not. He figured no matter if she won or loss she was going to be sore. The girl she was fighting was a beast, but he knew his Cadence could easily kick her ass.

However, when they went into the arena for the fights he started getting nervous. Then he started making sure Tessa would be ok.

"Are you going to be ok if your sister gets hurt and I don't know and…"

"Dude. Breathe. This is what she trains for if I like it or not. If she gets hurt she'll have us to help her get better ok. This is what she loves, and we ARE supportive."

"Oh god, you are maturing faster than Tyler," Tay teased. He shook his head. They had a pretty decent group that Cadence had hooked up with VIP seating (making sure that it was a different section then Josie's parents of course). It was a crazy mix of tattooed freaks, who all decided to make sure their ones were showing. The married chicks had open-backed shirts that showed the colors for anyone who looked that way. It made their husbands though a little clingier, which of course amused them. Tessa was seated between Tyler and Dean. And being he was a huge fan Punk had joined them. He was then teased that Ally was going to be upset she missed him. Josie was leaning on Corey's shoulder waiting for it to start when she spotted her parents. And like he knew, out of nowhere Vince walked over. All the employees' backs stiffened and he said hello. Vince then opened his arms and gave Josie a hug.

"I'm just trying to piss off your old man," he laughed, "Did it work?" She saw that her father looked annoyed across the octagon. And she nodded. He stayed with the group talking a bit more when the lights flashed singling the start of the taping. "Let's see if I can get any free publicity or learn anything from this stuff." Was his parting words as he headed away.

"It's almost like you too are Romeo and Juliet ish without the depressing ending," Josie said to Tyler, "Being from different sports, but together anyway no matter what anyone thinks."

"Oooo…you can propose on the gondola in the one hotel," Tay suggested.

"Yea, and tip it falling into the water," Tessa added.

The first match of the night was two light weights and got the crowd pumped. Cadence's fight wasn't the main event, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind with how she fought, someday she could be. When she finally appeared to some hard rock music. She was completely focused, and actually scary. The wives held there giggles as they saw Dean lean in his seat that was away from Tessa.

The match had been booked as evenly matched fighters, which they could've been. But Cadence had been training hard, and had the little bonus rage. Rage caused by Josie's parents, and Tessa making flirting with an older man behind each punch. She got the opponent to the ground and threw some elbows. The girl tried to roll but ended up in a trap. Cadence locked the girl in an arm bar, and pulled up. Tyler and Tessa jumped to their feet screaming and totally bonding. The girl taped out quickly and the bell rung. She had beat her opponent by submission in the first round. She finally looked to find her friends and found her sister and boyfriend jumping up and down. She couldn't help but smile. Then she turned offering her opponent her hand to help her up. They gave each other a quick hug, and the girl teased her that it wouldn't be the last time. She told her she hoped not, and then let the cheers sink in. This was her biggest fight and the noise overtook her. She understood what Tyler talked about with how the crowd made you feel, and it was awesome. She blew Tyler a kiss. His hand was stuck in his pocket, but he pulled it out to pretend to catch it. She shook her head, and laughed. Her boyfriend was a dork, but she loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

She was able to land a nice right hook to Cadence, who in return threw a spinning back kick which connected to her opponent's chest. Cadence clinches and she gets a back body lock, she's able to push-off the fence with her leg to gain leverage and scores a takedown. Cadence blocks a few rights and a left hand, she responds with a big knee on the inside. The round had went back and forth. Tyler had started to fidget in his seat. He was worried that Cadence had been hurt. He saw how hard she had hit the mat. He had to admit that she was a warrior as she didn't let the pain show. Ambrose had seen it and made a comment about how tough Cadence is. Tessa was genuinely shocked that Cadence was actually as tough as she was.

They both exchange punches and Cadence was met with a push kick and a punch to the body, she was able to throw some short strikes. Cadence got leveled and she had no choice but to tap as she was in a leg lock. The trainers had taken to seeing that Cadence was good for the final round. She felt no pain, took a swig of water and was ready to finish the fight. She avoided looking at her friends. She was disappointed in herself and she had feeling they were too. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. They were proud of her. She still had one more round to go. They knew first hand you can't win them all.

Cadence was tripped to the canvas to started round three. She tried to block a short knee and some punches from her opponent but to no avail. Shes able to grab an arm and turns into her, trying to wall-walk back to her feet. Through all the yelling Cadence can hear Tyler being the loudest. It gives her the extra push she needs. She turtles and explodes to her feet but she gets locked into a back body lock and gets dragged to the ground. She gets herself free scrambling to her feet only getting stuck in an arm triangle. Cadence trys to fight out of it but she starts to feel pain shoot through her arm and back. She quickly taps, holding her arm as she gets up. They hug in the middle of the octagon. Cadence tells her she'll be back for the title. She was told to bring it. Cadence laughed heading over to Tyler and her friends.

"With the way Tyler talked I thought you would win hands down. Turns out you're just a softie." Punk smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean spoke up feeling like his cocky and arrogant self. Cadence shot him a glare.

"You doing ok? You better go get your arm checked out. It's ok you lost I'm still proud of you." Tyler rattled off making sure he covered everything.

"I'm gonna head there in a bit. I'm fine really." She tried, but it failed as she was still holding her arm. Tyler sent off saying they would wait for her and that she knew she was hurting worse than she was letting on.

Cadence winced in pain as the trainer pushed, pulled and poked at her chest and arm. She was told that she had most likely broke her collarbone, and she might have pulled a ligament in her arm. She was given a sling and told to ice it the first chance she got. She promised to make an appointment when she got back home to Tampa.

Tyler paced waiting for Cadence. The only thoughts to flood his mind were about Cadence being seriously injured never being able to compete again. After her fight he wasn't even sure if he should ask her. It would only seem like he was pitying her.

"She's a trooper if she really is hurt." Punk stated. "But she'd have to be if she's dating you." Punk joked. Tyler didn't move or even acknowledge that anyone was talking to him.

"I can't do it." Tyler blurted outta no where.

"You best not be talking about breaking my sister's heart. I've seen jerks do that enough to her." Tessa seethed sticking up for Cadence. Not a soul was shocked with Tessa but Tyler was another story.

"Dude. Think about it. You don't wanna make a mistake here. You love that woman." Matt started.

"You'd be an idiot to let her walk away. You wont find another Cadence anywhere." Corey added putting his two cents in. Tay and Josie smacked him.

"We as your friends. Wont let you make the biggest mistake of your life." Tay told him pointing her finger at him. Roman and Dean were trying to control their laughter. Punk was trying to work things out in his head.

"Everyone gets injured in life Tyler. It's the best way to learn from our mistakes. Cadence knew the risk stepping into the octagon, the risk she was willing to take. It's not a valid reason to break up with the poor girl." Josie scorned him.

"Are you all done yelling at me now?" Tyler asked looking around. "I'm not stupid, I knew the risks, she's still my world, I love her too much to let her go. I'm not leaving her, I just can't propose right now. I guess I'll know when the time is right." Everyone let a sigh of relief out. They wouldn't stand by and let Tyler make a huge mistake like that. And even if Cadence didn't see it she was apart of the group.

"Wait! You" Punk spoke amusement in his voice. "Are gonna settle down?" Tyler nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's love man." He explained to him.

"Congrats man. Let Ally know I'll stop by and spend a weekend with her." Punk told them walking off.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys are way to use to standing in a circle after a show?" Cadence asked walking up to them. They fell silent seeing the sling on her arm. Josie had joked about it being an old tradition after shows. With the way they kept looking at her she felt she needed to explain what was going on. It was if they never saw an injury before. "I could've broke my collarbone. They're not sure. But I'm fine really. It's not the first time." She then went on to explain how a few years back she had cracked her collarbone in a fight. She made them promise not to fuss over her. "Now I'm gonna go find me a bacon cheese burger because I'm starving."

"But baby it's late."

"And it's Vegas."

"And you're hurt. You need to get back to the hotel room and ice it. You can order a burger through room service. It's not like you need to explore Vegas, you've been here plenty of times." Cadence tried to be pissed at Tyler but she laced her hand through his and walked out the door with him. He was only looking out for her. She knew that much.

The group watched the couple leave. They were worried for Cadence, not because of her injury but the fact she had Tyler taking care of her. That thought was worse than the injury its self. They all decided to go out and have some fun tonight since it was back to the daily grind tomorrow or rather they planned on going to Raw, they just had to run it by Mrs. C first. Roman had agreed to take Tessa back to the hotel since he had to make a call anyways. Dean was all for going out and having a good time with the two couples.


	24. Chapter 24

After quickly getting changed, and checking on the kids the group was ready to go out to the strip. They all laughed guilty about yelling at Tyler, but they were so used to him doing dopey things. So him actually making sense and having more to say was odd.

"We should've let Tessa take him down," Matt laughed, "I'm sure she's learned a few moves from her sister."

"If he takes too long, I'm sure she'll debate it," Tay answered.

"That would be way too much fun to watch," Josie said from the living room of their joined suite. The group decided because it was local to the show the next day they could go out. They all needed a distraction being away from the kids, who were already asleep by the time the first fight had started. It had been fun earlier to watch the boys try and figure out the Skype (which include Tommy head butting the screen) but it only made them miss their crew more. Ally texted them keeping them updated how the boys were behaving themselves but they missed them. She let them know she was working on Tommy to get the whole Mama thing down, because Noah didn't care to learn yet. The kids were promised presents, and then Ally helped Mrs. C figure out how to turn off the computer (Which was also amusing to watch).

Once everyone was ready, and some Shield members showed up minus Tyler they all headed out to a club that was easily located in the hotel. It was jammed packed which made it easier for the members of the crew who might be recognized to hide a bit. Corey tried to hide it, but Josie definitely caught a flash of jealous whenever the others got acknowledged. He was getting tired of waiting for his turn, but he tried his best to hide it. Of course Josie could tell and did her best to distract him and keep him happy. Tommy did a good job with that too it seemed. But right now it was just the two of them as they grinded together in the club, only stopping to do shots or get a drink. The shield boys who were there, were enjoying toasting to all different randomly things the more drunk they got. Matt and Tay vanished first being they had an earlier start than the others. Tay was meeting up with some of the divas she was training to go over their match, and Matt had a meeting with creative. Shield boys claimed they would be fine. Their schedule was normally pretty predictable. Walk through crowd, kick ass, go home. Josie wasn't sure what time it was when they decided to leave, but they figured when Dean was trying to impress some chick by drunkenly singing "Sweet Caroline" it was time to call it a night.

The two crept into the hotel room and off to their section. After a quick shower together, they were both cuddled up. Neither could sleep though so Josie decided to ask Corey about what she knew was bothering him. He tried to avoid it, but between the alcohol and Josie's wandering hands, he opened up. She was completely right at what she expected.

"I'm just tired of waiting for my time ya know. I've been at this teaser stage for a few months now, with dark match after dark match. I'm tired of making others look good I guess. I actually talked to someone backstage and all…and the main reason I'm trapped, is they really don't have any ideas of what to do with me. "

"Have they not been watching that they can't figure out? I mean…they are big with stables right now, you can't tell me they have no clue maybe to put you with some other inked or bad ass looking guys. I'm still new with this wrestling thing, but I see talent and I have better ideas than half the time. I'd know what to do with you." He laughed.

"Of course you would know what to do with me, you're my wife. You may also be a little bit bias, and I love you. And I know if I asked you to go scare creative you totally would."

"That sounds fun."

"It would be. I love being on the road, but it sucks being away from you and Tommy. If it was for more of a reason than a dark match, it'd seem more worth it. I miss you guys too much. But I've heard rumors floating around down at NXT, so maybe things are looking up if not getting weirder." He then explained how the Wyatt family was moving up to the main roster so they would have to be dropping their tag team titles.

"But you're a heel like them?"

"We'll that's the weird thing. I have one of the random little people ask me about if I can go face. They want to pair me with Ohno."

"We'll that'd be interesting to see, just you too together. And if it helps you guys maybe escape developmental that'd be awesome. I mean you guys have so many years of experience in the indies between the two of you, compared to a bunch of people on tv. But how are they going to explain the whole face turn?"

He shrugged. "I don't think they know yet either, but I guess I should've warned you in case they start starring. I mean, secret to the tv viewers but not the live viewers with me being a family man. I mean that's the easiest way for the change."

"They fans do love trying to guess how I'm going to dress him, and when he screams Dada. I'm shocked he hasn't cursed yet when you take a bump. You are going to become a kissing babies, high fiving fans, face." And then Josie just lost it laughing. "Can't wait to see it," she told him once she caught her breath, "That's going to be interesting."

Shortly after, they drifted off to sleep. As expected they woke up to a call Corey had yet another dark match. So he left to go to the gym to see if him and his opponent could figure out how to wow the crowd. Josie texted Cadence to see if she wanted to get breakfast or lunch. When she didn't get a reply she figured she would meet up with her later. Tessa had texted her back right away claiming to be bored. So she found her entertainment until she met up with the others. Tessa and her shopped and checked out the aquarium over at the Mirage and Tigers over at MGM. She watched the excitement as she told Josie what she had been learning at her internship. There was no doubt they were going to hire her while she went to school. She saw the passion in Tessa's eyes that the others had with their wrestling or fighting. It was great to see that in such a young kid, and she knew with how the group was…she would get all the support she needed. Eventually sometime after lunch Cadence got in contact with them and told them she'd meet them at the show. Tessa filled her on all the things they had seen, and how she had to see the pictures. Josie didn't talk to Cadence directly but could hear her voice slightly. She sounded happy, relaxed, and like she didn't have a care in the world. Either that burger was really good last night, or Tyler took good care of her. Everyone seemed in a good mood, Corey was more relaxed because he got to vent, and they were expecting a good show. It was going to be a nice mini vacation for them, and would all get wrapped up when they finally got back home to the kids. Win or lose life was good.


	25. Chapter 25

Cadence had a slight urge to be annoyed with Tyler, even though she was injured she could still take care of herself. She was no damsel in distress. But the fact that Tyler did everything he did for her because he loved and cared about her made it special to her. He wasn't doing it out of pity. He knew what it was like to be injured. She drew the line when it came to her food. Even with one good arm she could eat her burger and fries, of course after Tyler insisted he cut the burger in half to make it easier for her. She even had to stifle her laughter at him. Which got her an intense look from Tyler. She explained that she found it funny when she thought of his friends seeing everything he has done for her. He only shrugged his shoulders acting like he didn't care but Cadence knew better.

"What's got you so down Tyler?" Cadence asked taking his hand in hers placing it on her lap. He only mumbled an I don't wanna talk about it. "Colby, I'm the one injured here plus I lost my début match, if anyone in this room should be upset its me."

"Why aren't you upset?" Tyler asked looking up at her.

"Because at the end of the day I have you and the rest of it doesn't matter. Yea I lost my début match that I got injured during. Yea I'm upset that it happened but I can't change it now. I went out there putting up one hell of a fight and I lost. There has to be a loser. But you're here, how can I possibly be upset when I have you running around this place doing everything you can to make me happy?"

"That was cheesy babe." Cadence laughed nodding her head. "But it's the charm I have." Tyler smirked.

"Oh yea." Cadence joked before turning serious once again. "Now what's wrong?"

"This might sound silly but I hate them seeing me as this stupid kid. I wish they would lay off and give me some slack. I'm not the person they think I am. I want them to respect me and not second guess what I do or say." Tyler ranted off with a puff of air.

"Where's this coming from? You should tell them Tyler. Make them see that you have grown up and that you know what you are doing. They see you like that because they haven't had the lucky chance of seeing the rest of you. You're always gonna be the kid of the group, let them know you have grown up." Cadence explained moving her plate of food to the side curling up to him.

"I will now you need to rest. I know you're exhausted after everything you've been through." Cadence nodded with a yawn she couldn't stop. Tyler curled up to her holding her to him careful not to hurt her arm.

Tyler was awake hours before Cadence even started to stir. He had headed to the hotel's gym for a quick workout and yes he left a note saying where he went just in case she woke up but it never happened. Tyler had made it back to the room and showered and she never woke. Tyler sat in a chair staring at the ring he bought. He was trying to figure out the best way to pop the question. He wasn't stupid enough to put the ring in her food or drink. Didn't people hear about choking hazards? Not only did he wanna actually make it down the aisle with her, he couldn't imagine getting her ring covered in food. Women were always expecting well the unexpected so that's what he was gonna do. With only a pair of shorts on he crawled onto the bed hoping that Tessa was right about Cadence ring size. He careful slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled laying back on the bed admiring his work, it was a perfect fit and it looked amusing on her hand. Now he had to wait.

Cadence felt Tyler moving on the bed but resisted the little urge to open her eyes to see what he was doing. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't long before she got the feeling that Tyler was watching her sleep. She blinked a few times looking up at Tyler smiling. She could feel the weight of the ring on her finger. She wouldn't say anything not until Tyler asked her the question.

"Morning." Cadence smiled sitting up.

"Morning babe." Tyler replied. He was waiting for her to notice to the ring. He kissed her wanting to prove the thoughts in his head of her saying no wrong. Cadence loved him and would say yes. Could she say no if he had done the proposal wrong? He wouldn't think she would but the more time passed the more Tyler freaked out. He messed the proposal up. How stupid was he? The proposal. Tyler looked at her, his nerves finally catching up to him. "Marry me?" He asked, Cadence looked at him. She didn't care how he said, just as long as he asked. "Cadence Marie Cross will you marry me?" Cadence smiled nodding.

"Yes I'll marry you Colby." She squealed hugging him. Being careful of her arm they celebrated not only in bed but in the shower as well. They found it was better to get dirty before getting clean.

Tyler needed to head out to be with the rest of the Shield. He wanted Cadence to get a taste of what his job was. He wanted Cadence to fall in love with wrestling for the fact he didn't know how her MMA career would go after last night and that scared him. Cadence figured she better make a call to Tessa and let her know what was going on. She was happy to hear that her sister was having a blast.

Cadence wasn't sure how she ended up in the back seat with Dean. She did learn that they take calling shotgun very seriously and not to get in the way when they race for the car. As the guys chatted away Cadence found herself admiring her ring. She loved it. The ring was her, she was certain that her sister had helped him out and that alone made her proud that Tyler and Tessa had come a very long way. Cadence's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Woah! That's an engagement ring. When the fuck did that happen?" Dean roared with a slight hint of amusement to his voice.

"This morning." Cadence snapped her smile staying in place.

"Congrats guys." Roman spoke before Dean could say anything. Roman was truly happy for his friend.

"Congrats?" Dean questioned Roman. "Dude you sure about this?" Dean asked leaning forward. Cadence sat there her mouth open staring at Dean.

"Thanks Roman. Yes I'm sure about this. And my fiancée is sitting next to you. So watch what you say." Tyler spoke looking in the rear view mirror. Dean turned to look at Cadence a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm in too good of a mood to let you bring me down Ambrose. Besides you saw what I could do last night and most the fight I was hurt. Don't think I wouldn't try to hurt you." Cadence told him eying him up as she did. "And don't think for a moment I didn't see you flirting with my sister a few times last night."

"Josie and Tay already yelled at me for that." Dean cut in.

"Oh I know, but Tessa is my kid sister. I need to watch out for her. Just don't hurt her or do anything stupid." Cadence warned. Dean nodded he had no plans of changing his party ways yet especially for someone who was under age. Tessa was a friend to him, nothing more.

Tyler and Roman sat in the front trying to hold their laughter in. Tyler was grateful they were at the arena before Dean said anything else getting a fight to start in the backseat. Tyler grabbed the bag he needed, slipping his hand into Cadence's walking into the arena. He was quick to drop his bag in the locker room telling the guys he'd meet up with them later. Tyler walked around showing Cadence off to everyone they came across. Cadence wanted her sister and her friends to know before anyone else did about them getting married. She felt after everything that she could finally say that Josie, Tay, Corey and Matt were not only friends but they were almost like family. After all she was marrying into the group. And if Josie would she wanted her help to plan the wedding.

"Even with one arm you could give the divas around here a run for their money." Punk spoke walking up behind them. Cadence smiled thanking him. "Is that what I think it is?" Punk asked looking at Cadence's hand.

"Yea he asked this morning and don't say anything, the others don't know yet." Cadence explained.

"I don't have to say anything, the ring speaks for its self. But uh congrats guys." Phil told them walking off. They both had thanked Phil.

"I should get out there to my seat." Cadence kissed Tyler ready to walk away.

"At least let me walk you to your seat. And you only wanna gossip about the wedding and what not."

"Your point is what?" Cadence asked. It was what needed to be done. She had the rights to brag about being with him. Tyler shrugged smiling. He was happy that his girl was happy.

"I'm sorry about your loss last night and that you happened to get injured as well." Vince spoke stepping out of his office scaring Cadence.

"Uh thank you I guess." Cadence told him not sure what she was supposed to say to him.

"When you find yourself outta MMA just remember that wrestling is always fun." Vince smiled shaking her hand. Vince had turned to Tyler. Cadence slipped away from Tyler walking up to Matt and Tay.

"Hey guys." They both turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you out there with Josie and Tessa?" Matt asked shocked to see her backstage.

"I rode with the Shield and Tyler was taking me to my seat but we got stopped by Mr. McMahon."

"He actually did it!" Tay exclaimed holding Cadence's hand up.

"Yep." Cadence smiled.

"Did he mess it up?" Matt asked. Tay hit him for good measure. Cadence could see why they all annoyed Tyler. He wasn't the screw up they saw him as.

"No it was perfect." Cadence told them a bite to her attitude. She was quick to explain how Tyler did it. She didn't need flowers or the sun setting for it to be romantic. He did it how he wanted to do it and to her it was sweet and romantic.

"You ready babe?" Tyler asked walking up. Cadence nodded lacing her hand with his.

"I'll see you guys later." Cadence told them letting them getting back to what they were doing.

Matt was quick to ask what was going on with Cadence and Tay only shrugged kissing him. Matt had a meeting he needed to be at and Tay had to go have a talk with the diva's. Both Tay and Matt thought it was weird for Cadence to have some what of an attitude towards them, especially over Tyler. But they figured she was only standing up for him.

Tyler walked Cadence right to her seat kissing her before leaving with Corey. Tessa was quick to show Cadence everything they had done. Tessa made sure she didn't leave out a single detail about it. Cadence was thrilled that her sister loved sea creatures. Josie laughed at the excitement in Tessa's voice.

"What was it you were doing all day?" Josie asked the second Tessa went all quiet.

"Oh you know spent the day with Tyler, rode with the Shield nothing too exciting." Cadence explained.

"Then Tyler must have been a total bore when he put that ring on your finger." Tessa huffed rolling her eyes. Cadence laughed explaining how Tyler did it not leaving out a single thing.

"It was cute and it was how Colby wanted to do it. And that makes it perfect." Cadence finished turning to Josie. "And if you would I want you to help plan it." Josie smiled to herself. So many ways to get back at Tyler. She never had the chance to reply as Corey's music hit and he came out. The three of them were sitting front row. Instead of getting into the ring Corey had made his way over to Josie. He had kissed her hand theirs eyes meeting. Josie smiled biting her lip, Corey smirked jumping on the ring apron doing his thing. Corey leaned against the ropes sending a wink Josie's way. Tessa rolled her eyes at the affection. She hated being under age around them. Curt Hawkins's music started up and the prince of queens made his way out to the ring.

Even though Corey had lost the match Josie was still proud of him. As were the rest of them. Even though he played looking pissed he had lost for the crowd, Josie could see that he really was pissed about not being on the main roster yet. Even though they had talked about it the night before Corey couldn't help but be pissed that he's worked his ass off and all he has so far is jobbing out to the guys that were barely used on tv to begin with.

They had enjoyed the rest of the show. Seeing the talk Tay had given the diva's had helped some and it showed. Tay knew what it was she was going on about when it came to the diva's in the ring. The girls had fun getting in on all the chants. Cadence got goosebumps when she heard Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta..Shie ld start-up. Tyler had even made sure that Cadence was wearing a Shield shirt when they left the hotel earlier. Josie switched spots with Cadence when the guys started to descend. Tyler stopped in front of Cadence sending her a small wink, he couldn't do much else he had to stay in character.

All through the match Cadence was on the edge of her seat. She was aware that they had put her on TV saying who she was. She was use to it so it didn't bother her one bit. The match was about half over with when Tyler had leaned against the fan barrier for support right in front of them. Cadence bent down checking if he was ok and he was quick to kiss her. Tyler turned around in time to get a big boot to the face. Cadence cringed standing up quick to help Tyler up. They shared a hug before he went back to the ring. But what they didn't know it was all caught on camera for the fans around the world to see.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the show was a blast as expected. The girls waited for the crowd to leave then made their way backstage to meet up with the others. Josie had been a little distracted once Cadence asked for help already going into planning mode. Of course watching the match, she really wanted to play off Tyler's hair and go with a two color theme. Cadence seemed really happy and she was proud of him for growing up and getting a good one. He had some interesting relationships, and he finally found someone who would keep him in line and make him happy. It was good she was able to go into planning mode, because it distracted her a bit from Corey being upset. At least they were heading home, so Tommy would cheer his dad up.

They got backstage and Tay walked up to them laughing.

"What?" Tessa asked confused.

"Cadence, welcome to the insanity," Cadence raised her eye brow, "You've been spotted, and the fan girls don't approve." She pulled out her phone, "If they knew your name you'd be trending on twitter…and probably will soon. I'm sure some cross over UFC fans will make the connection."

"We'll once that happens, let's hope they back off. I mean, Cadence could kick a fan girls' ass easily," Josie laughed, "But I'm sure you can give her advice on how to deal with them. Even if before you really got inked up, it was normally me playing the scary bodyguard if I was there around those girls."

Tay explained how girls online could get crazy, even if the relationship was just for a storyline. Before her and Matt were officially known to fans, the girls were nuts. After a while she figured out how to just laugh at it and saved her favorite ones. Nothing ever crazy happens, and when you run into them they suck up to you so bad.

"So by saying yes, you've just entered the real craziness," Tessa laughed.

They waited and even though the show was over backstage was still alive and busy. They all were chatting when Mr. McMahon came out of nowhere. The group silenced.

"Mrs. Graves," he teased, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Um…sure," she said looking at the others, "If Corey shows up tell him I'll be right back." She then followed Mr. McMahon to a makeshift office he had set up off one of the corridors. He sat at his desk, and she sat down across from him.

"So do you have another event you need help with? Because I'm sure you know already, I'm in wedding planning mode right now. But you know I'll do anything for those Make-A-Wish kids."

"That's nice of her to ask you. They do make a cute yet interesting couple. If the semi calm couple chose an aquarium this should be interesting to see what those two will do."

"Mine was pretty tame, and we are the super crazy ones. Them…I'm predicting them saying their vows in some kind of ring. But that's just my current idea. I'm making them take weight in related pictures. They just don't know it yet. Maybe try to talk them into referee stripped bride's maid dresses. But I'm getting distracted. "

"At least they have two ring bearers already, who both should be walking by the time they get married. How is little Danger doing?" Josie laughed and told him with his stalker-ish tendencies she was shocked he didn't already know. If any of the others were there their jaws would drop at her talking to their boss like that. But that was the weird working relationship they had. She filled him in how they were flying home that night and she couldn't wait to see him, and she knew it would make Corey smile as well. "Yea, I can tell he's been a bit frustrated lately being trapped in the land of dark matches."

Josie was actually shocked he took the time to notice but he did seem to like their little group even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I've been bugging creative to try and find something for him, but they got distracted."

"Yea, he's just frustrated with how Tyler and Tay both moved up when they had that storyline a while ago and he just kind of pushed into the background I think. He thinks he hides it well, but he doesn't around me at least. But I'm glad you've noticed what he can do. But why are you talking to me and not him about this?"

"We'll I wanted to run some things by you…"

"Um…ok."

"Don't worry it will make sense in a second. So I know you've been down at NXT and have seen the talent down there. There are some others we want to bring up to, however, they are face. Do you think your husband can play face?" She nodded and he continued, "So we are building the tag division as you know so we can definitely have him in an odd couple pairing. But then once they break up, he can go bad again. However, he's kind of a can't judge a book by a cover kind of guy don't you think. How do you suppose we make him show that?"

"I guess so. He never let me push him away when he shouldn't ran back when we met. I have no clue why you are asking me, but he can randomly make a save of a face or vignettes showing him like rescuing a cat from a tree or something. I don't know."

"We'll that's definitely stuff that could happen. But have you ever thought of being on camera?"

"Nah. That's for the rest of the group. I just make fun of them for how they are. They are the performers."

"We'll let me run this by you. I want to do some vignettes showing your husband as a family man. If you don't want your son in them, I know you have that cat. And you may not have been in front of a video camera, but haven't you done model shots for your friend? I'm just thinking you do a couple of videos showing you guys as the everyday all American family, who happen to look scary."

"That's not the same," she laughed, " but Thanks, Vince. Can't you just hire a fake wife with experience? I know you've done that before. Plus wouldn't a non-tattooed stepford wife be better for the whole secret wife."

"That's not what I meant. Unique is a better word for you two not scary. And with hiring someone, that hasn't gone great in the past. You can't force chemistry. And do you really want someone kissing and hanging over your husband?"

"If it helps his career sure. Ok, you want to go "scary" why not an actually wrestler. I like Paige. Paige can make out with Corey." Mr. McMahon just laughed.

"No offense, you don't look old or anything, but she looks like a teenager sometimes. Plus think about how your father will feel knowing you are on tv. He'll be nervous someone might recognize you. A little more revenge." Now it was Josie's turn to laugh.

"You were planning on using that all along weren't you. I'll tell you now, just let me talk to the husband about it. This whole environment is his thing so I don't want to get in his way. But if he has another wife suggestion I'll let you know. But I make no promises. He talked to me about the whole going face thing so he had heard rumors, and I know he can be a good guy and show his true colors. Thanks for talking to me about it and all."

"Just remind him it will get him on television." Josie smiled, told him to have a great night. Little did Josie see the smile as she left. Mr. McMahon knew how Josie was. If this helped her husband she'd suck it up and get out in front of the camera.

She walked up to the others now that the guys had arrived. Everything Vince had said was still going around in her mind.

"You ok?" Tay asked catching her eye first.

"Yea. Confused but ok. I'll fill you in later," she looked down at her cellphone, "What time is our plane again babe?"

"Not soon enough," Corey said exhausted pulling her in for a hug. He was suspicious but she wanted to talk to him about Vince's idea away from the others. In case he didn't like it they would drop it and never hear of it again. Even if it was just for little videos, Tay would have her in the ring just in case it went farther. Oh her friends would have a great laugh. Karma was a bitch.

Corey and Josie said goodbye to the group and went to find a cab straight to the airport. However, before they reached the cabs, a PA grabbed them and told them they had a car waiting for them.

"Your boss is a nut," Josie told him as they got in. They had a little while to wait for their flight and instead of being mean keeping him waiting until they got home, she went over her impromptu meeting. Corey agreed that was weird but understood Vince's point. You really couldn't fake real chemistry.

"So would you do that and all?" he asked as they cuddled at the terminal.

"Of course. I mean, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. I love you. And even if it means all our friends making me the new Tyler as in the person to make good fun of…yea I would. But if there is another chick down there at NXT you think needs a push and or want to make out with let me know," He kissed the top of her head whispering she was the only one he wanted to kiss. Before they knew it they were boarding to head home. They both slept on the plane, not discussing it to each other at the moment. All they knew is they would be landing around the time Tommy would be waking up. They took a cab, and took that to house. Their neighbor saw them in the window and disappeared quickly probably going to get Tommy. They were right when she opened the door with him in her arms. Tommy saw Corey first and started "Da Da Da"ing at him and reaching. Then he saw Josie and let out a loud "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" that possibly woke up the rest of the neighborhood.

"Of course he learns to say my name with a yell," she laughed taking him. They thanked her and said if she needed a break from the others kids they would take them. But Mrs. C said she wasn't ready to let them go yet. It was such a blessing to have her as a neighbor. Tommy giggled and kept reaching back and forth between them the whole walk through the yards.

"We'll I think he missed us," Corey laughed as Tommy wouldn't allow him to put him down unable to hide his smile. All the stress he felt from work was gone with Tommy in his arms wiggling. They were truly a unit, and every day insanity quickly vanished when they were together. Now once everything calmed down and Tommy was tired out, they needed to figure what the next step was.


End file.
